


Paint it Black

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, F/M, Harem, Harry has a bunch of titles, Multi, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In another world where circumstances lead to Sirius Black and Narcissa Black raising Harry.  Oh and he has two titles and gains a third, looks like he'll need more wives!  This is porn with a plot and just a male fantasy.  Nothing written should be taken seriously or as a guide to conduct.





	1. Proloue.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note and disclaimer: First of all, I down own, it’s JK Rawlings, this is just me playing with characters. This story is highly AU, many characters acting differently. It involves smut, some cousin incest and harem eventually, probably HP/GW/HG/NT? Also NL/HA, RW/LB, RL/OFC, SB/NM (Well, NB, as she doesn’t marry Malfoy in this story). I played with a lot of dates and ages, as well as playing with the Black family tree, so chill the fuck out. Narcissa is younger, born March 27th 1960 (bout 5 years younger than cannon) and Dora is quite a bit younger, in her fourth year during Harry’s first, so way too young for Lupin (don’t worry, he’ll have someone. I almost killed him but decided not to). Isuck at lemons, so if you are good at it and think you can fix my pathetic attempt at smut, them pm me and we’ll talk I would say the smut is somewhere between r and nc17. There is femslash and multi, no slash cause I don’t do that (nothing personal, I’m just not into that). Other canon notes: Reg never got the locket, he dies earlier and is mentioned in the first chapter. Other notes as they come, it’s AU, but not unrecognizable “they are all muggles and Harry is a duke and they are all in equestria” kind of AU. don't know when I'll post a next update, I'm writting a more respectable story on FFNet, but well, this bit of smut just fell out of my brain. Prologue very short, after than chapters are about 5k words.

Narcissa Black stood on the platform and hugged her husband’s foster son as he said goodbye. A brief wave of sadness swept through her. Though she loved the boy as her own child and had raised him since he was only a year old, she once more dwelt on the bitterness that she would never have a child of her own. That sadness quickly turned to rage at the bastard responsible. Lucius Malfoy. Her rage was mixed with her satisfaction that that pompous ass was unable to produce a suitable heir himself. Rumors had reached her ears that the young Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Alecto Carrow, was attending Eton. It was also said that her brother, Amycus, may have actually done the deed. This was quite believable considering Lucius’s…preferences… Who knows, maybe Lucy was the father. He could have gotten it up inside her while being buggered, the three of them apparently got on quite well together.

  
Cissy was brought out of her brooding on injustices long done when her lover squeezed her hand. She realized that she must have missed his goodbyes to his foster son while dwelling on old wounds. She looked into his eyes, and Sirius looked back.

  
“I know Cissy, I want one of my own too…but well, we know that cannot be. At least we have Harry. God, I love that kid.

  
Cissy looked up at her husband and kissed him deeply. Harry, who was waving out the window, turned a bright shade of red and yelled at them to get a room.

  
“With you at school pup, we’ll have the whole house. We’ll wash your sheets before Christmas.” Sirius said with his eyes bright with laughter.

  
Cissy smacked him on the chest. “Don’t listen to him Harry, and write us often alright? Find Dora if you need any help, and remember, think Slytherin!”

  
“Don’t listen to her, Gryffindor all the way!” shouted Sirius as the train started pulling out the station.

  
“I might try for Ravenclaw just to keep peace in the house! I’ll write, bye!” Harry yelled as the train started making its way out of the station and picked up speed taking the closest thing either of them have ever, or will ever, have to a son away from them for a whole term.

  
Narcissa held Sirius’s hand as the two of them apparated to the place where their life together began, a life, much like the lives of all the Blacks, was shaped by blood, treachery and betrayal.


	2. The Ancient and Noble House of Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> setup of what happened to Sirius and Narcissa, Harry's pre hogwarts life.

20 June 1975

Sirius had just said goodbye to his three best friends and looked over to see his cousin, Narcissa, walking two steps behind her betrothed, Lucius Malfoy. She was a beautiful girl, long blond hair and regal features, with pale blue eyes. She was slim in her build, with a slight flair around her hips and decent breasts for her age, she had just turned 15 a month ago. Sirius had had a crush on her for the longest time but knew he could not marry her. His father had told him when he had caught them “exploring” when he was thirteen and was told that while the Blacks married kin, she was betrothed to Lucius Malfoy. Cissy had despaired at this news and grown closer to her middle sister Andromeda who was disowned by the family for dating and eventually marrying a muggle-born, but over the last year she seemed to change her mind and worshiped the ground that fucking ponce walked on. She started to parrot his bigoted views as well and seemed to be going the same direction as her oldest sister Bellatrix, growing more distant from Andromeda. 

Sirius looked down the platform and tensed upon seeing the man walking towards them. He was tall and good looking, though his hair had gone from black to steely grey, and the crowd seemed to part before him. This man was Orion Black, Sirius’s father. Sirius stood and braced himself ready for what was coming. At one point his father was his defender against his mother. He was also more mellow on the anti-muggle sentiments. This had changed earlier in the year. Regulus had been arrested for the rape and torcher of a muggle born girl from Hufflepuff, acts done to please the Death Eaters to whom he looked up to. The trial had been over Christmas break and everyone knew he was going to be acquitted. Orion was too powerful, and it was her word against his, and Reg was only 13. What no one had planned on was the girl’s muggle father’s revenge. The secrecy sensor found magical artifacts and cursed objects, but it did not detect muggle firearms. The father of the ravaged girl shot Regulus at point blank range when he had seen the kid would get off scot free. Orion now had a deep-seated hatred of all muggles and muggle-born, and the fact that Sirius was friends with a muggle-born witch and in a blood traitor house had become a source of contention. Orion walked up to his son and slapped him across the face with the back of his hand. 

“That’s what you get you son of a bitch for fighting with Lucius. Your pour cousin Narcissa was so distraught. You just wait till your mother gets ahold of you.”

“Does it matter that he had just slapped her for telling him that she wanted to wait to get married until she finished school?” Sirius asked as he spit out blood. 

“Everything Lucius wants is for the best Sirius. I was wrong to question his plans. I LOVE him Sirius, can’t you be happy for me?” Asked Narcissa with tears in her eyes. “I want you to be happy for mi Siri!”

“Silence, both of you. We’ll discuss this more at home.” Orion said as they all walked to the apparition point to return to Grimauld Place.

Walburga Black had been in a rage while waiting for her worthless son to return home. She was an older woman in her fifties, but not unattractive except for the sneer she always wore. After losing Regulus she had been pressuring her husband to lay with her again, which he did infrequently. She wanted another baby, a new Black Scion to replace Regulus who was slain by muggle treachery. Orion had told her numerous times that, despite his crazy ideas, Sirius was his heir and he needed no other. Well, she will see about that. 

The door opened and in came Orion followed by Narcissa and her worthless blood traitor son. She raised her wand and cried out, “Seminis Mortum Perpetua!” and a jet of black shot from her wand to her sons lap, causing him to cry out in pain and crumble to the floor. Walburga looked on with smug satisfaction. If the line were to continue, he would have to give her another son. 

“You fucking bitch!” Orion, kneeling besides his son. “You, you’ve killed the line!”

“Now you will give me a new son!” Walburga yelled. 

“No woman, now I will find a new wife,” and drew his wand. Walburga saw the rage in her husband’s eyes and simultaneously green jets of light crossed the space between them and in a flash. Sirius Black was an orphan, this just seconds after he was made infertile for the rest of his life. 

06/25/1975

Sirius stared up at the ceiling of St. Mungo’s with unshed tears in his eyes as he thought over the last few days. After his mother had cast the curse on him he felt as if his bits were on fire. Shortly after his parents had killed each other, Cissy had run to him, unsure of what to do. Sirius had choked out to get the mirror from his trunk and call James. Fleamont Potter had arrived about five minutes after a distraught Cissy had told James what had happened. Cissy’s parents had died a few years earlier and the only adult Black left in the family that hadn’t been expelled as a blood traitor or a squib was James’ mother Doria Potter nee Black. He took Sirius to St. Mungo’s and tried to take Cissy to his home, but she refused to leave Sirius, so she was staying with him in the hospital. For the first two days she felt torn between staying with her dear cousin and being separated from Lucius, but as more time went by Sirius could tell she was growing more distant from the great blond ponce. This morning he had been given the news, he was being released. While he was eager to get out of hospital, the reason for his release was less than ideal. There was nothing the healers could do, Sirius could never father a child. 

The curse his mother had hit him with was a nasty piece of magic that rendered his bollocks useless for viable sperm production. This curse could only be cast by a parent, for it removed the bit of their genetics from the process. It had been developed by pure blood families as a way to ensure they would have no half blood grandchildren. He would still produce semen and could still get an erection and climax (thank God) but he would never have a child of his own. The line would die until someone else in the family would take a second wife to be Lady Black and produce Blacks instead of Crabbs or Bolstrodes or Potters…Maybe he could ask James? _Hey James, I know you’re hung up on Evans, but can you get another bird and start making me some sons?”_ Evans wouldn’t go for that, assuming he ever gets a date from her that is. Cissy had gone home to check on the house. As Sirius was very close to his majority and the next Lord Black, he and Cissy would remain at Grimauld Place, with Fleamont checking on him from time to time. Just then the door opened and in came his best friend James along with his dad.   
“Hey Padfoot,” said James, sitting down on the bed and putting an arm around his friend. “Dad told me what happened, I’m sorry man.”

Sirius held back his tears. “Th-thanks Prongs, I’m okay….at least this way when you marry Evans I don’t have to worry about a kid with my eyes.” He said with a grin. 

“Shit Padfoot, as if. Evans won’t need anything else once she gives me a go. I do feel for all the witches that won’t be able to sue you for child support.”

“That is one positive,” said Sirius, feeling a little better, “And since wizards can’t get any of those veserial diseases Evans mentioned, maybe I should go into making pornos?”

“That’s enough boys,” Fleamont said, rolling his eyes. “First off it’s a Venereal diseases. Second we’re taking a portkey back to your house Sirius. Gather round.” And with that the three men held onto the portkey and were pulled away to Grimauld Place. 

The scene they portkeyed into was pure chaos. Ciccy was sitting wrestling Kreacher on the ground as Kreacher was waving a knife around. 

“Siri help, he’s trying to slit his wrists!”

James and Sirius attempted to wrest the knife away from him. When James finally pinned his hand down Fleamont calmly told Sirius to order him to stop and explain himself. Sirius did and to his surprise the old elf did exactly that. 

“you never listened to me like that before?” Sirius said, surprised. 

“you wasn’t my master then. Kreacher croaked. “Now I has to listen to filthy blood traitor.”

Ignoring the slight Sirius continued. “Why were you trying to kill yourself?”

“Kreacher was ordered to if he ever missed Miss Narcissa’s medicine three days in a row. Kreacher ran out and Mistress is dead and can’t make more, Kreacher must die, it’s the third day.”

Sirius, James and Narcissa exchanged horrified looks. “Kreacher, first I resend that order. Second, what was the medicine?” 

“Kreacher doesn’t know sir, some potion.”

With that the four called a healer in to examine Narcissa. It was determined that she had been fed a love potion every day for almost a year. Not just any love potion, but one keyed to Lucius Malfoy. The effects had already waned, but had the potion been administered every day or almost every day for a year, the effects would have been permanent. The healer administered a bezoar and Narcissa immediately was released from the effects of the potion. That night Narcissa told her cousin about the sick things she saw Malfoy do while under the potion. He liked to bugger men, especially if they weren’t willing, and would then obliviate them. He did this in front of her and his friends Crabbe and Goyle, who would also sometimes bugger him. He liked to cause pain and receive it. While Narcissa was aware that some men lay with men by choice, it seemed Lucius liked the struggle, and liked to see them cry while he raped them. Worse yet he had cast a curse on her, the matrimonious en Fidelio curse, which would render her infertile if she slept with another man. So effective was the love potion that she accepted the curse willingly. She cried about it all night and fell asleep in Sirius’ arms. 

2 July, 1975

A week later Narcissa came into Sirius’ room, he still hadn’t claimed the master bedroom, and sat on the edge of the bed. Sirius sat up and looked at the clock, it was 11 at night and she was in his bedroom wearing a silk robe. 

“Cissy, what’s wrong?” Sirius asked, ensuring the sheet was secure over his naked lower body. He saw that she had been crying. 

“I just got a letter back from Lucius. He won’t break the fidelity curse, and it’s tied to the betrothal contract. If I don’t marry him by midnight July 31st it will take effect. I’ll be sterile for the rest of my life. The only way I can ever have children is if I marry the bastard and never, ever cheat. 

Sirius stared at her. “So what are you going to do?” he asked. 

“He will never touch me. Never ever. I can break the betrothal two ways, wait until the end of the month, or…. or lose my virginity to someone else. Sirius…will you make love to me?” she asked. As she said this slipped the robe off her shoulders to reveal her naked body to him. Sirius’s eyes widened as he took in his cousin’s form, her ample breasts were the size of grapefruits with pound sized pink areolas, her waist slim and her hips had started to flair with adulthood but were still quite slender. His eyes ran down her body to her shapely legs and the tuft of blonde hair over her pussy. “I would rather die childless than let that man touch me. I…I want you” 

Sirius nodded and pulled back the sheet to reveal his naked form, his 8”cock already hard at the sight of his favorite cousin. She got into bed and they kissed deeply. Narcissa was a virgin but had sexual experiences before. She had experimented with Sirius when they were younger, some petting and shown and tell, and she had also experimented with some of her roommates. She wasn’t gay, but Lucius didn’t seem interested in women other than to produce his heir, and he wanted that to be done in wedlock and she needed to relieve the pressure some way. Sirius had lost his virginity at a precocious thirteen to a sixth-year girl. Being more experienced he opened his mouth and entered hers with his tongue. As he did this he started to massage her breasts and pinch her nipples. After a few minutes he reached down and took her breast into his mouth, causing her to gasp. He then slipped a hand down and started to massage her clit. 

Narcissa was in heaven. The petting she and her friend had done in the dorms was nothing like this. Sirius had magical hands. When he touched her clit she started to shudder and moan. Then she felt him slip his finger inside her, then another. She felt so full, it was glorious. Then he went inside her. She could feel him fill every space. It hurt a bit at first, but he was so gentle. After a few minutes when he barely moved she started to feel the pain subside and started moving again. Sirius took this as a sign and started as well. Before long they both had a rhythm and Narcissa Black exploded into her first ever orgasm at the age of fifteen years and 3 months at the hand, and cock, of her beloved cousin Sirius. After another five minutes and three climaxes, Sirius cried out and spilled his seed into her. 

At that moment, in the hall of records at the ministry of magic, the betrothal contract on record showed the words “Void due to infidelity.” A copy would be sent to Lucius as the injured party and, ironically, Sirius as Narcissa’s head of house. In the morning Sirius mentioned something about punishing her for breaking poor Lucy’s heart to which Narcissa asked silkily how she could appease the Lord of the House of Black. The answer kept them awake long into the night. 

4th of May, 1981

Sirius was laying in bed, naked as always, and still very much asleep. He was having a very pleasant dream when he slowly woke to consciousness to the feeling of his wife’s lips on his cock, waking him in a way that guaranteed a good morning. Narcissa applied her considerable skill to the work before her, teasing the head of his cock with her tongue while she fondled his bollocks. She relaxed her throat as she started taking him in deeper until she had shallowed his entire length. She proceeded to move up and down on his cock in a frantic pace until he couldn’t stand it anymore and released his seed down her throat. Rising from her position she wiped her mouth and waved her wand in the air. 

“5 minutes from the start, let’s see if you can beat that time, love.” She said as she rose up on the bed and straddled his face, putting her warm pussy up against his lips. 

Sirius gladly obliged and went to work on her snatch, licking her clit and nipping her labia. Her maneuvered two fingers inside of her while he continued to lick. After his middle finger was lubricated with her juices he inserted it into her ass and started to attack both holes with his fingers while licking her clit and lips. Before long she was bucking against his face and let out a cry of extacy as she came over Sirius’ hands and tongue. She dismounted his face and waved her wand. 

“Six minutes, ha, I win. Pay up.”

Sirius sighed as he went down to the kitchen, stark naked, to retrieve the breakfast tray from Kreacher and served his wife breakfast in bed. It was a ritual they did every Sunday morning, seeing which one of them could get the other to cum the fastest. Cissy won most of the time, which was to be expected as he was a man and men after all were easy to please. And nobody gave head like Cissy. Sirius stared at his wife with love as she ate her breakfast.

They had been married now for almost three years. The school year after they first made love was very bad. Although Lucius had graduated, everyone in Slytherin house rejected Narcissa. She was thankfully made a prefect, being one of Slughorn’s favorites, and had a private room which was the custom in the Slytherin dorms for prefects, but still had to endure taunting and threats, along with the labels: slut, slag, whore and blood traitor. Despite the difficulties with her housemates, Narcissa was happier than she had ever been since her parents had died. She loved Sirius and he was an excellent lover. She and Sirius were married in the summer between their sixth and seventh year, a decision made both because of their love and their desire to get a married student apartment to get Cissy away from the Slytherin dorm. She ate all her meals at the Gryffindor table with Sirius and had the pleasure of witnessing what was once thought impossible: James Potter wore down Lilly Evans. After they graduated Sirius and Narcissa stood with Potter and Evans at their wedding. 

A little less than a year ago they were present when Lilly gave birth to her first child, Harry James Potter. Cissy fought with feelings of sadness that she would never be a mother, and overwhelming happiness for her friend. She was further surprised when the Potters told her and Sirius they would be Godparents to the young boy. From that day on Sirius and Cissy were always spending whatever time they could with their godson. Little Harry liked playing with Sirius as Padfoot, and sometimes Narcissa would cuddle up with Harry as Missy, her recently discovered cat animagus form. 

After breakfast and some more love making (Sirius was always up for a morning shag), Sirius and Cissy were getting ready to go on a motorbike ride in the country when James’ face appeared in the flu. 

“Sirius, we need you and Narcissa to come over to Hogwarts right away, it’s about Harry. 

The Blacks wasted no time flooing over to the headmaster’s office. When they arrived they saw Harry sleeping in Lilly’s arms, with Lilly herself in tears.

“Thank you for coming Sirius, Narcissa. James wanted you to hear this too. Please take a seat” Dumbledore said as he conjured two more chairs for the Blacks to sit in which they took and stared at the headmaster, waiting for him to begin. 

“A little over a year ago I was interviewing for the empty Divination professor position. I was about to give up, not finding anyone qualified when the applicate I was interviewing went into a trance. In short, a prophecy was given that a child would be born as the seventh month dies, born to those who three times defied him, and he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not. There is more to the prophecy, but that’s the relevant section. My brother, Abelforth, caught a young Death Eater spying on us who heard the prophecy. I have recently received intelligence that Voldemort believes Harry here is the child of the prophecy.”

Sirius reeled as the import of what the headmaster said sunk in. Voldemort wanted Harry dead? Harry who was not yet one year old? He looked at Cissy who was crying softly and then back to Dumbledore. 

“What are we going to do about this, headmaster?”

“We are going to move the potters to the small cottage in Godric’s Hallow, and place the residence under the fidelius charm. Too many people know of Potter Manor, the cottage will be easier to protect with the charm. I offered to be the secret keeper, but James requested you.”

Sirius readily agreed and the six of them flooed to the small cottage the Potter’s typically used as an overflow home for when the manor was too crowded, and the charm was placed. 

October 31st , 1981

Sirius held Cissy’s hand as they prepared to apperate to see the Potters. They had a small bag of treats for their godson and were looking forward to being able to celebrate Halloween with their best friends. It had been some time since they had visited. Voldemort had soon surmised that not only were the Potters hidden under the fidelius charm, but that Sirius or Dumbledore must be the secret keeper, making Sirius a wanted man. He was almost captured a week ago and had been worried that if they had succeeded, Harry would be as good as dead. Sirius and James decided to switch the secret keeper then. They considered Lupin, but they hadn’t been able to rule him out as the spy, so they decided on the person everyone would least suspect, Peter Pettigrew. 

With a crack they apparated outside the Potter’s cottage, and were stunned to see what was before them. The second floor of the cottage was a wreck, Harry’s nursery looked like a bomb had gone off. They quickly rushed in the house to find survivors. Cissy went upstairs to find Harry while Sirius looked for James. When he found him he wept bitterly, the best friend he had ever had was dead. Narcissa called Sirius upstairs, that she had found Harry. Sirius went up the stairs to find Lilly dead and young Harry alive with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Narcissa wrapped him in her coat and comforted her godson, when Sirius looked around with a murderous glint in his eye. They had just exited the house when they saw Hagrid land on a thestral outside the cottage. 

“Hagrid…James and Lilly, they’re dead,” said Sirius, still very much in shock. Hagrid wept at the news.

“Wha about ‘lil ‘Arry?” he asked through his tears.

“He’s fine Hagrid, somehow he’s fine, he’s right here.” Narcissa said, showing Hagrid the baby. 

“Dumbledore said ‘e sawr one ‘o his machines record an ‘splosion here, sent me to get ‘Arry and take him to ‘is aunt and uncle in Surry.”

“That’s out of the question!” cried Narcissa. “Lilly would never have wanted that; her sister hates her.” 

“Yea, but I got me orders” replied the giant man

“To hell with your orders, I am not giving him up, I’m his godmother, he belongs with me. You tell Dumbledore that he’ll have to take this baby from my cold dead hands before I let him live with those, those people.”

Hagrid, not sure what to do, told Narcissa he would talk to the headmaster and he might be flooing over later, and with that he mounted the thestral and flew away. 

“Sirius, lets go home,” Narcissa said, “There’s nothing you can do, Harry needs us.” 

“you go…I need to find Peter.” And with a crack he had apparated away. 

Narcissa was pacing around holding Harry when the floo blazed with light as Albus Dumbledore strode in the room, wand out. 

“Where is Sirius?” He asked coldly.

“Looking for Peter,” replied Narcissa, “I’m worried Albus, I think he’s going to kill him when he finds him.” 

Dumbledore looked surprised, “Explain”

“Last week after Sirius was almost captured he switched secret keeper with Peter, I think Peter might have betrayed us…we, we thought the traitor was Lupin…”

“Narcissa, I will go now to find Sirius before he does something he will regret. I was going to take Harry to his aunt and uncle when I thought Sirius had betrayed us, but now…Living with his aunt and uncle could give him blood protections…”

“But Albus, we are both cousins to James, could the same protection be given here? 

“As the bond would go through marriage it would not be as strong, but you have your own protections here….very well, but I must go find your husband.” And with a nod, he flooed to a location he could disapparate from to find some help in tracking down Sirius. 

1 November 1985

Sirius had been searching all night for the rat and he had finally tracked him down to a muggle area of London. He was about to strike when Peter started ranting about Sirius betraying James and Lilly when he heard a crack from behind him, and saw Albus and Remus behind him.

“That’s enough Peter, Narcissa already told us the truth. Come quietly now. I have cast anti apparition wards and anti animagus wards,” Said Dumbledore. 

Pettigrew looked between the three and hung his head in resignation.

Harry spent the next ten years living happily with his godparents. While he could not have any god-siblings, he was far from lonely. Sirius had welcomed Andromeda back into the family, and their daughter Nymphodora was only four years older than Harry, and she adored her cousin. The Blacks had also become closer to the Longbottoms. They had already gotten to know them though the Order, but after Pettigrew’s arrest he named Narcissa’s oldest sister Bellatrix LeStrange and her husband and brother in law as death eaters, as well as Barty Crouch Jr. During the trial it was uncovered, though veritas serum, that the four had been planning on attacking the Longbottoms in hopes they had information to where Voldemort had fled to after being defeated on that terrible night. Frank Longbottom and Sirius were even closer after that and Neville was always over visiting Harry or vice-versa. Sirius had also gotten to know Arthur Weasley at the ministry. Arthur had seven children including two that were about Harry’s age and they were also playmates to the young Harry Potter. 

Sirius and Narcissa had used their money and influence to keep Harry’s name out of the papers. Dumbledore and the Blacks knew that somehow the curse had rebounded from Harry and broke Voldemort’s power, but they managed to get the press to believe that Lilly had used some kind of magic against Voldemort and Harry’s scar was from a stray curse of unknown origin. Sirius shuttered to think about the fame the poor boy would have if people knew he was the only person ever to survive the killing curse. They would probably come up with some title like the boy who lived and never give him a moments privacy out in public. 

Thus, Harry had a happy childhood, though tinged with sadness. They would visit James and Lily’s graves on Birthdays and Holidays, and every Halloween they would have a short remembrance before any activity for the night. Sirius and Narcissa, or Mum and Dad as Harry called them, taught Harry at home all he would need to know before Hogwarts. Sirius and Narcissa were awkward about him calling them mum and dad, as they loved James and Lilly and didn’t want to replace them, but they decided to allow it after ensuring Harry knew who his birth parents were and that they loved him. He was surprised and disturbed when he got his wand, a brother to Voldemort’s wand, and very pleased when Hagrid had given him his owl for his 11th birthday. Sirius had given him an enchanted mirror for emergencies, but he was glad to have the owl for letters all the same. 

The night before he was to leave Sirius and Narcissa sat him down and started a most uncomfortable conversation.

“Harry, we need to talk.” Said Sirius. 

“What about dad?” asked Harry. 

“Sex and your responsibilities.” Said Narcissa. Harry turned red. This was not a conversation he wanted to have with his mum, especially after all the teasing Ron, Fred, George and Neville have him about having a hot witch for a mum. Besides his dad had already told him all about that weeks ago after his funny dream he had about Dora.

“Specifically, we need to talk about why you don’t have any god-siblings and what that means for you.” 

Sirius then explained to Harry about the curse his mother put on him and the curse Lucius had put on his mum. 

“So basically, from the moment you were born you were my heir in my heart and in law as the closest male relative to the Blacks. This makes you the lord of two families. Harry…multiple lines means multiple wives….”

Harry stared at his godfather gobsmacked. He wasn’t even thinking about girls yet and now his godparents were telling him he would need to be married to two witches?

“But how do I, I mean, would I need to marry them at the same time or one after the other? How would that work, hi honey, meet my girlfriend?”

Cissy smiled, “Something like that, of course there is another option. You could marry Nymphodora as your second wife. She is your third cousin once removed, so she’s distant enough, and her father’s blood is muggle, so it would be plenty distant from a genetics perspective. She’s already been told of this option and is open to it. You know she loves you dearly.”

Harry’s face was even redder as he thought of his metamorphamagus cousin. His “hot cousin”, who was already fifteen and stacked. Sirius and Narcissa had installed a pool ages ago in the subbasement of Grimauld place. Over the summer he went down to swim once and wasn’t aware that Dora was over using the pool. He had opened the door to the loo when he saw here there changing out of her swimsuit. She still had her bottoms on, but her top was off and her tits were hanging out. And oh Merlin were they tits! They were large, about the size of cantaloupes, with dark areolas. Harry ran from the room with his face bright red. He never saw Dora’s shit-eating grin or know she left the loo unlocked hoping he would run in on her, nor that she had increased her breasts by a cup size to please him. It was this experience more than anything that caused his dream that precipitated his talk with his godfather about the mechanics of sex. 

“Now don’t get the wrong idea,” his mum said. “You and Dora are not arranged to be married, we don’t believe in that as you can imagine with what we told you about my betrothment, but your status was brought up to Dora and she said that so far, she has not found anyone she fancies and wouldn’t mind sharing you. But that’s assuming she doesn’t find anyone else, you are interested in marrying her and the future Mrs. Potter doesn’t mind sharing. But you are the last of the Potters and the Blacks, so if you don’t marry twice, the Black title, the Wizzengamot seat and fortune would be held in trust after your godfather and I die until some later date when your oldest son decides to take multiple wives or his oldest son, etc. Also, I should tell you, there is a third title, that of Malfoy. Lucius is our forth cousin once removed and at present his only son is a squib. If Lucius should die without producing a suitable heir, you could marry a third witch and seize his title under a new name, assuming the witch in question isn’t the heir to a title herself.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“It means,” said Sirius, “that if Lucy dies you can claim his title and marry a third witch and start a new line using his name, her name or another name of your choosing as it would be a hostile seizure. The Malfoy name would be stricken from the roles. This probably won’t happen though. Lucy would have to die first without having a wizarding son and I hear he’s been having the goblins look into his blood and trying to find a woman who he can buy as a concubine and produce a wizarding son. The Malfoy’s though are so inbred it’s taking him some time. Of course, if he were to go for a half blood or a muggleborn it wouldn’t be a problem, but he would never do that. But in the unlikely happy accident Lucy dies before having a wizarding son, you could do this as a way of grinding his name into dust.”

“We don’t mean to trouble you with this dear,” said Narcissa as she stroked his hair, “but in case you start dating as early as a certain dog who shall remain nameless, we wanted you to know.”

His godparents then bid him good night to dream of witches. Harry lay in bed, thinking of Dora’s tits, and he started to stroke himself to climax for the first time. 


	3. The Philosopher's stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quicky retelling of the 1st book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: about money, a galleon is about $6.62 or about £5.00. Also I don’t think they do property or income tax, all money is generated for the state by fees, fines, import/export taxes and rents on property and the like. This is believable to me as the government expenses are basically a small government salaries, I don’t see any health care budget (st. Mungos takes donations and I assume charges fees) or welfare (Merope Gaunt was penniless, not drawing from the Wizard DOL), and there is no real military. So I have some salaries of 25k USD and 100k USD, which with no taxes is very low but livable in the former and very comfortable in the later. Especially if you are good at magic and can fix things yourself and transfigure or conjure most mundane items. Most of this chapter is recap, so you can skip. Most of the changes in this chapter involve Neville, who was raised by his parents and friends with Harry and Ron, spends more time with them and is involved with more stuff and not a pussy. Oh, and with no Draco his plot points are mostly taken up by Nott and Zabinni as Crabb and Goyle are too dumb. The biggest changes are in the train ride and the obstacle course, so beginning and end of the chapter.

Harry walked through the train and found the compartment where Neville was and plopped down in the seat.   
“Hey Harry, how’s it going?” Neville asked.   
“Pretty good, Check it out!” Harry said as he pulled a piece or parchment from his pocket.   
“Whoa, did the twins give you the map?” Neville asked.   
“We most certainly did not!” came the voice of Fred, or George, as they popped in the compartment followed by Ron, who took a seat with his two best mates.   
“Nah, this is a new one. It took my dad some time to make this one. Apparently, dad, that is my real dad, and Moony made the old one. Moony had a hard time making this one but mum helped him out, and they were able to make a copy. Moony said he would help me improve it later after dad helps me gain certain skills…”  
“So he’s going to teach you then?” Asked George, or Fred.   
“yep, after my first year so I’ll have the basics of transfiguration down, as if I don’t already. But he thought it might be a good idea if I can talk to the transfiguration professor while I’m working on it. Mum refuses to let me go unregistered though…” Harry said frowning.  
After talking some more, the twins said goodbye and the three young boys chatted on the way to school. When the lunch trolley came by Ron insisted he treat everyone to some sweets. He was very happy to have the gold to do so. Growing up they had always been quite poor; his father had worked in a small sub unit of the DMLE on the misuse of muggle artifacts division. This changed a few years ago when Sirius had won an argument in the Wizzengamot that finally established a Department of Muggle Relations to consolidate all direct muggle related departments and provide oversight to other departments when dealing with muggles. Arthur was a shoe in for the position and went from a staff of one, and old warlock named Perkins, to a staff of three sub department heads: Muggle-worthy excuses, Muggle Liaison and Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. Each branch had their own staff and Arthur went from a salary of around 4,500 Galleons a month to over 15,000 Galleons monthly, allowing the Weasleys to buy some new things for their children and provide some spending money. About halfway though the trip a girl walked in to introduce herself as Hermione Granger who struck the boys as somewhat bossy, though Harry thought she was pretty. This made him think about his situation, needing between two and three wives. He knew Dora would probably be one, she seemed to have her sights set on him, and Harry had a bit of a crush on Ron’s little sister, but this girl was also quite pretty. Halfway though Dora came by to say hello, making the other two boys nervous as she flirted outrageously with her cousin. Harry shook his head, it was going to be a long year.   
After they got to the castle they were sorted. The Granger girl was sorted into Gryffindor as was Neville, following his father rather than his mother. Harry was nervous, he wanted Gryffindor as that’s where Neville was, and he was sure where Ron would be, but then Dora was in Hufflepuff and his mum had been in Slytherin but considering her experiences there he was not inclined to want to follow her there. When it was his turn he put on the hat and ended up arguing about not going to Slytherin when the hat agreed and sent him to Gryffindor. Ron was sorted as soon as the hat touched his head to follow is friends and his brothers into the Den of Lions.   
Harry loved his classes. Well, all but potions. Severus Snape, the potions teacher, seemed to hate him. This didn’t surprise Harry, he had been warned by his godfather than Snape hated his father and his godfather and would take it out on Harry. In preparation for this, mum had taught him potions over the summer and Harry was able to answer all the professor’s questions meant to embarrass him. Then something happened that turned Harry’s blood cold. He felt Snape trying to enter his mind. His mum had thought him occlumency before he entered Hogwarts and he was able to keep the professor out. He would have to write his parents about this, it was illegal to try and enter a minor’s mind.   
Later that week they had flying lessons. Harry was not concerned as he had been flying for years out at the Weasley’s house with the Weasley boys, Dora and at his and Dora’s insistence, Ginny; but disaster struck when Neville, never the best flyer, fell off his broom and dropped the Remembrall that his mum had sent with him. Theodore Nott took it and was going to hid it when Harry demanded it back. Nott threw it and Harry took off after it, dropping into a dive and catching it and earning himself a spot on the quidditch team after professor McGonagall saw him get it. He was now the youngest seeker in a century. Sirius was so proud he bought him a Nimbus 2000 and sent it to him, saying his father would have been so proud.   
Nott and Zabini were furious at this and Zabinni challenged Harry to a dual. Harry showed up only to find it was a trap and they ended up in the forbidden corridor and finding a three headed dog guarding a trapdoor. On Halloween Ron had said something dumb and Hermione ran away and missed the announcement that there was a troll in the castle. Ron, Harry and Neville went to go find her and ended up taking out the troll and earning some points and noticing Snape limping. Later Harry heard Snape complain that the dog attacked him. Was Snape trying to get what the dog was guarding? Harry won the first game of the season despite Snape trying to curse his broom, the git, and Harry was ready for the term to end. Harry returned home for the holidays. Sadly, the Weasleys were all taking a trip to see Charlie in Romania so Harry couldn’t see Ginny as he was hoping to, but he was able to spend some time with Dora which he didn’t get much time to do as they were in different houses.   
“So Dora,” asked Narcissa as she joined her niece in the pool, “Are you still pinning over my godson? Or have you found someone else?”   
“Dora blushed and her hair turned scarlet. “No one else measures up. I dated an older Gryffindor once, Charlie Weasley, but I don’t know, Harry’s just so sweet. And I…well, er… the multiple marriage thing…Aunt Cissy, can I tell you something?”  
“Of course, Dora, what’s up?”  
“I like boys…but I think I like girls too…When I’m in the changing room before quidditch games I can’t help but stare. And a few girls in my dorm…we’ve done stuff… is this normal?”  
Cissy signed, “Well it’s not uncommon. I fooled around a bit in Hogwarts when I was your age. Nothing serious, nothing that went beyond some kissing and petting. A few women I know have special friends that they see, either because they prefer women or just because their husbands have curses on them to detect infidelity and they need satisfaction.”  
Dora made a face at this. “But I don’t understand, if they are sleeping with women wouldn’t that activate the charm?”  
Cissy sighed. “you must understand Dora, that most PBI’s look at their wives as heir producing slaves and arm decoration. The curse only affects other men having proper intercourse with them, as that could create a child and that would complicate the inheritance.   
Dora smiled at her aunt’s use of PBI. It’s something her aunt, uncle and her own parents used, “Pure Blood Idiots.” Not that all pure bloods are idiots. Sirius and Cissy weren’t, nor was her mother or the Weasleys or Longbottoms. But that was about it.   
“So I take it the idea of more than one woman in Harry’s bed is part of what attracts you? There is no guarantee that you all would do things together….”  
“I know, but I can’t stand the idea of cheating on someone and this way there is a chance. Besides, Harry really is cute.”  
Cissy smiled, “yes he is. Just go slowly Dora, he’s only eleven, and unless you want to be his first wife you need to let him date first. I know he has a crush on you, as well as Arthur’s little girl.”  
Dora smiled, she had noticed that too…maybe little Ginny would want to play when she got older. If she got her mum’s tits…well damn. Time would tell. 

When they all returned from break, Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione discovered Hagrid had a dragon…an honest to Merlin fire breathing baby dragon. They managed to get the dragon off to Charlie and avoid getting themselves or Hagrid in trouble. After talking with Hagrid about what fluffy was guarding he had mentioned it was between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel. They found out that this Flamel had made the Philosopher’s stone and were convinced Snape was trying to steal it. When Hagrid pointed out that Snape, Sprout, McGonagall, Quirell, and Flitwick were protecting the stone they grew more concerned. What if Snape had found out how to get pass the protections.   
The year marched on. Gryffindor was able to beat Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, much to Dora’s dismay, and Harry did his first round of Hogwarts testing. Preparing for exams was driving him crazy. Hermione was obsessed, and Ron didn’t want to be bothered, causing a fight between the two while Harry and Neville shook their heads and just did their work. They found out Dumbledore was out of the castle and Harry wanted to see if he could catch Snape trying to steal the stone, so the four of them slipped out under the cloak. They checked to see if anyone had gone under the trap door when he noticed the harp playing itself and the dog out cold. Harry was eager to get Snape so he went on down the door, with the others following to help him. Neville helped with the Devil’s Snare, Harry flew and caught the right key, Ron directed the chess set and Hermione figured out the potion logic puzzle. Harry then confronted Quirell and Voldemort himself. After finding that Quirell couldn’t touch Harry he used that to defeat him and Voldemort fled from his slave. Harry woke up to see his godparents and Dumbledore around him. Dumbledore informed him what had happened. He said goodbye to his godparents and went down to the great hall, which was already in Gryffindor colors due to the quidditch cup. When Dora saw he was awake she ran down and kissed him. Although he didn’t see it, Hermione gave Dora a jealous look before they broke apart and celebrated the end of term. Dumbledore later informed the four first years that he didn’t award house points as they had already won the cup, but instead gave them all special awards for service to the school. They all returned on the train, ready for a new year. 

AN: yeah this was quick, next one will be too…maybe another year-chapter, maybe not. Third year will be different, as will the fourth. Next chapter: Dobby Vs. Kreacher. FIGHT!


	4. Summertime Explorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer between 1st and secoind

Harry was sleeping peacefully when he heard a loud crack and woke to find two house elves wrestling on his bedroom floor. One he recognized as their own house elf, the elderly, yet surprisingly spry, Kreacher. He was dressed like always in a clean toga that Narcissa made for him years ago that he kept spotless. Though Sirius hadn’t gotten along with Kreacher when he was younger, Narcissa always had and she had been able to mend fences between the elf and his lord, as well as undue some of the damage Walburga had done to the poor elf’s psyche. Currently Kreacher looked to be wrestling a letter from an unknown elf. Kreacher’s opponent was dressed in a filthy pillowcase. With some difficulty, Harry pulled the two of them apart.  
“Kreacher, what’s going on?” Harry asked.  
“Filthy thief trying to steal master Harry’s mail. Is bad elf sir.” Responded Kreacher.  
“Dobby not a bad elf, Harry Potter sir, Dobby is trying to save Harry Potter sir.” Replied the elf.  
“Dobby!” Narcissa said, stepping into the room. Her blond hair, normally kept in a twist, was cascading down her back, her cheeks were flushed and Harry could see the outline of her nipples though her robe. Damn, they are at it again, Harry though. If this had happened when Ron or Neville where over they would have both had strokes.  
“What’s going on, something set off the wards,” said Sirius, as we walked in wearing just his pants, his shoulder length hair disheveled and his beard looking suspiciously damp. Looks like mum was getting a mustache ride…  
“I don’t know, all of the sudden these two popped in here, Kreacher said this elf was stealing my mail?”  
Dobby looked at Sirius and Narcissa and tried to disapperate and looked back at Sirius panicked.  
“You set off the wards, elf, no one can apparate to or disapparate from the property now. Why were you trying to steal my godson’s mail?” Sirius asked, his hands flexing on his wand.  
“Terrible things is coming, Harry Potter sir must not return to Hogwarts school, his life is in danger.”  
“Danger from what? I mean, Voldemort attacked me last year and I turned out okay. Is it Voldemort?”  
“Dobby cannot say sir, I have to listen to my master sir.”  
“And who is your master?”  
Dobby then moved to hurt himself when Sirius held him back. “He can’t say Harry, it would betray his master.” He explained.  
“He doesn’t need to say.” Said Narcissa. “I would recognize that poor creature anywhere. This is Dobby, Lucius Malfoy’s elf. And before you attack him Lucius treats him terribly.”  
“Can you tell us anything about this danger?” asked Sirius, schooling his rage at his wife’s advice.  
“Dobby cannot, there is a plot, Hogwarts is not safe.” Sirius said.  
After a moment, Sirius looked at the elf, “Thank you for the warning, we will see if we can find out what’s going on, but you are not to harass Harry anymore. He will be going to school and we will be finding out what’s going on and if you continue to bother Harry I will have you brought up before the committee for the disposal of magical creatures, do you hear me”  
“Y-yes Mr. Black sir.”  
“The wards are down now,” Sirius said after shutting his eyes for a second, “You are free to go. Remember what we said, and give Harry his letter.” Dobby did and with a pop was gone.  
“Well, you don’t see that everyday,” Sirius quipped.  
“I’m worried, Dobby is treated so badly, I think he might be being honest…”Cissy said.  
“I’ll start an investigation at work, honey. But I think we should all go back to bed. Good night Harry,” Sirius said as he mussed up Harry’s already messy hair.  
“Good night, sweetheart,” Cissy said, kissing him on the cheek.  
Harry looked at the letter in his hand, it was from Ginny. Maybe the elf though that he could discourage Harry from going to school if he thought his friends had abandoned him? Well not likely, Erol was terribly old and unreliable, he would have flooed over there and just asked what was up. Harry smiled thinking of the last time he saw Ginny.

  
He had just gotten off the train and a red-haired missile tackled him as soon as he stepped on the platform. Ginny started talking a mile a minute about how much she had missed Harry and her brothers and how good of a time she had with Charlie over Christmas. Charlie had graduated a year earlier, but Harry had gotten to know he and the oldest Bill when visiting over the years. Harry had then taken a look at Ginny, she was still only ten, but she already looked like she was growing up. While still shorter than he was, her legs had gotten quite a bit longer. The big shock was her chest. Ginny had tits. They were small, barely bigger than buds, but damn she was still ten and she had tits!. He could see the outline of her nipples through her sundress and there was definitely some definition there. Before he could say anything, Dora had gotten off the train and put an arm around Harry and Ginny each.  
“How’s the little firefly, have a good year?”  
“Dreadful, if it wasn’t for Luna I would have gone barking, there was no one to talk to. It was nice having mum and dad to myself, but it got boring. How was term?”  
“Slow for me, but Harry here had an adventure.”  
“Really?” Ginny asked. “What happened.”  
“Not here Ginny,” said Harry, “maybe I can come out sometime next week and talk to you about it?”  
“Great idea, it’s a date!” she said, giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek and skipping off towards her brothers. Harry stood there in shock, what the fuck just happened?  
“Cat got your tongue?” Dora asked, clearly amused. “I’m surprised you heard anything, you were staring pretty hard at her tits.”  
“I… I wasn’t” Harry spluttered as he turned red.  
“I mean, Geez Harry, if you want to look at tits so bad just ask me over, you can stare at mine, they’re bigger, and hell I can make ‘em as big as I want, see.” Dora said as she made her tits grow and strain the fabric of her tshirt.  
“Dora stop it!” whispered Harry urgently.  
Dora returned to normal and laughed, kissing Harry on the other cheek. “You’re too easy” she said as she walked over to her parents. Harry shook his head and walked towards Sirius and Narcissa. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione looking at him and he motioned to her.  
“Hermione, come here, meet my godparents, Sirius and Narcissa Black.”  
Hermione came over and shook Narcissa’s hand and stopped looking at Sirius. Blushing, she shook his hand and mumbled a greeting. Sirius grinned, causing Cissy to elbow him.  
“Well, Harry says you’re muggle born, shall we go on and meet your parents?” asked Narcissa  
Outside the barrier the Blacks, Weasleys and Longbottoms introduced themselves to the Grangers, John and Cassandra. Hermione’s father was tall and blond and fair skinned, but her mother was very tan and spoke with an accent and had hair similar to Hermione’s only black. He was making a mental note to ask Hermione where she was from when he saw Sirius kiss Cassandra’s hand.  
“I see where Hermione gets her coloring from and her beauty. Είσαι Έλληνας?”  
“φυσικά!” she replied. “Μιλάς Ελληνικά?  
“Ναι, λιγάκι,” he responded. “She’s Greek Pup,” Sirius said, winking at Harry.  
“Well obviously I’m part Greek Harry,” said Hermione. “My name is Greek isn’t it?”  
“I thought your parents must be Shakespeare fans?” replied Harry, embarrassed.  
“Well they are, but anyway, I can get a suntan, you blokes just get red.”  
“That’s true enough.” Replied Harry.  
“Well,” said Sirius, “It’s nice to meet you all, Harry wrote me telling he had told Hermione about his birthday party in July, do you all live in London?”  
“Yes she had mentioned it,” said John, “yes we do, we live in Notting Hill, and you?”  
“Grimauld place, it’s in Islington”  
“Well we are looking forward to it.” And with a few goodbyes everyone departed for their homes.

Back in the present Harry shook his head out of his memory and opened the letter from Ginny. The paper smelled of strawberries and had a lipstick kiss on the back. Harry opened and started to read.

Dear Harry  
Thank you for your letters all last year, it was dreadfully dull here without you or my idiot brother to entertain me. I am writing to you to let you know I got my letter! I was surprised it came already as I’m not eleven yet, but then I remember you saying you got yours at the start of summer. I’m excited and wanted to share it with you. Can we come over soon? I also want to talk about what happened over term. I asked Ron, but he said he didn’t have the whole story and I should ask you. I can’t wait to see you!  
Xoxoxoxo,  
Ginny.  
p.s. Can we go swimming? I want to show you my new suit.

Harry put the letter on his desk. He would ask Sirius and Narcissa in the morning and send off a reply. He drifted off, imagining what Ginny looked like in her new suit, with her longer legs and her noticeable new tits.  
The next day Harry asked Sirius about having Ginny and Ron over, maybe Hermione as well. Sirius and Narcissa agreed. Narcissa didn’t work outside the home so the timing wasn’t a problem. Harry told them about Ginny getting her school letter.  
“That was almost delayed this year,” said Sirius. “The only applicant was this Lockhart bloke, but he was under investigation by yours truly. Turns out he was taking credit for the deeds of others and then obliviating them. Just had his wand snapped and was sent for a stint in Azkaban. Dumbledore was in a pinch, no DADA teacher. I was able to convince him to give Moony a shot, and Moony agreed. He and his wife will be heading up there in a few weeks to set up.”  
“I wish Diana could be potions teacher, we’d learn a lot more from her.” Harry grumped. Remus’ wife, Diana, was a strikingly beautiful witch with long black hair and violet eyes. She was also a MILF. They had been married for five years. She was about six years younger than he was at twenty six. Her figure was hour-glassy before, but after their son Virgil was born, holy crap did she have boobs. Virgil was only a year old. Diana was a potions mistress and in addition to making the wolfsbane potion every month for her husband, also made potions for sale at the apothecary.  
“Yes, well, I think everyone would, except for Snivilous and some of the Slytherins,” said Sirius.  
“He’s not that bad Siri,” said Cissy. “I always got along with him.”  
Harry rolled his eyes, “muuum, seriously? You know my potions, I’ve never gotten over an A on a potion, even though mine are usually the best. He only likes you because you were in Slytherin. He hates everyone else, especially me.”  
“Don’t roll your eyes at me Harry, or I’ll hex them to stay that way. And yeah, I should talk to him about it. It’s not fair that he is so hard on you. It’s due to your father and godfather, they fought all the time in school…”  
“Hey he started it, by being a git,” Sirius chimed in.  
“And sometimes grown men can act like little boys.” Cissy finished glaring at Sirius.  
“Anyway,” Harry continued, “I’m glad Moony will be there, he’ll be great.”  
“agreed, and Diana will be there too, making his potion so he doesn’t have to rely on Sniv..”  
“SIRIUS” Cissy said, dangerously,  
“Snape,” Sirius finished, eyeing his wife carefully.

Harry walked to the floo and worked out that Ron and Ginny would be over tomorrow for lunch, the twins had other plans. Harry then called Hermione. Years ago, using Lily’s notes, Sirius had charmed a phone, a tele and a Nintendo to work in Grimauld place. Harry it out with her to be there for lunch. Her parents worked during the week, but she had been traveling on the underground by herself for a few years ever since demanding from her parents that she should have more flexibility going to the library over her summers. Sirius insisted that he and Harry could pick her up and save her the hour long underground trip and took the day off. When Hermione protested it would take them twice as long to pick her up and return, Harry just laughed.  
“Hermione, dad has a magical mode of transport, trust me, you’ll love it.” As he gave a wink to Sirius and watched him grin broadly. “And he really just works as an auror for fun…the Black family has some money.” Sirius chuckled to himself, his godson just gave the understatement of the year.

The next day Hermione was getting ready to go. Thankfully her parents were at work, so she wouldn’t have to explain their lifestyle choices to Harry and Sirius. She had her swimming costume in a bag and was getting ready to go. She was a bit nervous, she knew Ginny would be there. She didn’t know the girl, but she did know that Harry seemed friendly with her, was she competition? She was also worried about Dora Tonks, she also seemed very friendly with Harry, how could she get him to notice her? And what about Ron? He was handsome too, but did she fancy him as well? Did she even fancy Harry? She was considering this when she heard a loud rumble outside her door and looked outside. She gasped at what she saw. Sirius Black was there in a giant motorbike. Harry was beside him in what looked like a Kawasaki Ninja. Both were wearing black leather jackets and helmets. They got off and Harry stepped up and gave Hermione a hug.  
“Harry, I didn’t know you had a motorbike? I thought you all had a Rolls?”  
“That’s mum’s car, this is dads, and this is mine. It’s charmed to only be able to work near dad’s bike. He calls it my training wheels,” Harry said rolling his eyes. “Got your bag? Good lets go. Do you want to ride with me or dad? His is bigger and more comfortable but mine is a bit more fun.”  
Hermione considered it, she would love to be pressed up against Harry, She was a little intimidated by the handsome grown man that was Harry’s godfather.  
“Is it safe?” she asked, eyeing the small bike wearily.  
“Oh yeah, it’s charmed. You can’t fall out of the seat while the engine is running, it can go invisible and has muggle notice me not charms, anti collision charms and enhanced speed. Only took us 15 minutes to get over here.”  
Hermione got on back of Harry’s bike and Sirius conjured her a helmet. They took off down the road and before long were flying though the air. Harry did a few loops which terrified Hermione, making her press hard into Harry’s back. Harry felt the young girl’s tits pressing into his back and was glad she was unable to see his lap. In fifteen minutes they touched down in Grimmauld place. The neighborhood was nice, and when they pulled up to number 12, she could see that it was a larger lot than the others and had a detached two car garage. She flinched as Harry drove straight into the garage door which apparently was enchanted like platform 9 ¾, as they drove passed through it.  
“Well,” Harry said, “Welcome home. This is Grimauld Place. The neighborhood used to be kinda dinge, but mum and dad have been developing the area, mostly wizards live here now, some squibs. We expanded the lot to fit the garage, but it only shows up for magicals, muggles can’t see it.”  
Hermione looked around the garage in awe. She had never seen such a curious blending of magical and muggle. Parked towards the right was a Rolls Royce, with Harry and Sirius parking their motorbikes on the left. Against the left wall there were typical muggle garage fixtures: a pegboard with some hand tools, a large red tool chest from some brand called craftsman, a device Hermione didn’t know was called a creeper, and various other things. Along side them there was a bucket and sponge washing the Rolls by itself, a jar of everlasting light on a shelf and a wizarding wireless along side a normal muggle one.  
“I thought you couldn’t use electricity around this much magic?” Hermione asked.  
“Dad is good at charms, he used my mum’s, my real mum that is, notes. She was muggleborn. I think mum tolerates this just to keep us busy.” Harry said. They walked out of the garage to the back door though the breezeway, then down the stairs to the kitchen when Harry was pleased to see Ginny and Ron had already arrived.  
“It’s about time you got here, mate,” said Ron. “I’m starving.”  
“well we can’t eat yet, we still are waiting on, ah there she is.” Said Narcissa as the fireplaced flared green and Dora came tumbling out, tripping on her own feet and falling into Harry’s arms. . Ginny and Hermione both gave her dirty looks as she gave Harry a hug and a kiss. Not only was she more demonstratively affectionate, she had flooed over in just her coverup, which was very low cut and displayed the assets she had in abundance that the two younger girls had only started to develop. Harry blushed at the greeting, whereas Ron was leering openly at her chest. They ate lunch then walked down to the pool. Ginny was wearing a very tight one piece swimming costume that induced Harry to drool. He could see her hardened nipples straining the fabric in the cool air. Hermione was wearing an actual two piece suit. It was a modest one though, with a skirt over the bottoms and the top was more of a tank top than a true bikini. Dora though had bought a two piece that left little to the imagination. She was wearing an actual string bikini with a ton of cleavage up for inspection. Ron’s eyes looked like they were about to fall out of his skull. Then it got worse when Narcissa and Sirius joined the kids. Narcissa work a suit similar to Dora’s, and her tits were also quite nice for her age without any sag whatsoever. Ron had always had a crush on her and was staring at her chest. Narcissa smirked and offhandedly mentioned about how Sirius won the most recent departmental dueling contest, making Ron take his eyes off her and swim some while Sirius chuckled to himself. Hermione and Ginny were gawking at the older woman’s suit. Ginny was a bit scandalized, her mother would never be caught wearing something like that, and Hermione was wondering now how open Mrs. Black would be to her parent’s way of life. Both girls were subconsciously drinking in the flesh in front of them though, both Cissy and Nymphadora’s as well as both Sirius and Harry’s toned chests. Ginny and Hermione both were drawn to Dora especially, she kept making her tits bigger and unbeknownst to Ginny, it was turning her on. They also noticed Sirius’ bulg under his speedo and Harry’s obvious tent in his trunks. Harry had talked to Sirius about it and Sirius said not to worry about it, that it’s going to happen and if you don’t make a big deal about it they will probably be too embarrassed to mention it. Harry wasn’t staring quite so bad, but he had certainly noticed all three girls and was appreciating their assets. As for his mum, he and Sirius had gone to a few rituals before so he had seen her naked in the past and it didn’t really bother him, she was his mum. Poor Ron though looked like he would need a lot of time to himself that night.

  
The summer passed with Harry visiting the Weasleys and the Weasleys visiting him. Neville came by sometimes as well. On Harry’s twelfth birthday he had all his year mates over as well as Ginny and one of her friends named Luna. Hermione had gotten Harry a book of course, Ron had given him candy and Neville a new deluxe spell checking quill. Ginny gad gotten him a hand knitted scarf and Dora a puddlemire t-shirt. Later that night after everyone had gone home Dora came into Harry’s room.  
“So mum and I are about to go home. Did you have a good party?”  
“Yeah, I did, thanks for the shirt.”  
“You know I have another present for you?”  
“Oh?”  
Dora slowly closed the distance with Harry and kissed him on the mouth. Though her mouth remained closed, she has communicating a great intensity with her kiss that Harry was not expecting.  
“Maybe next year I will give something more, huh?” and with that she sauntered out of the room, swaying her hips from side to side.

That night Sirius was laying in bed with Narcissa between his legs pleasuring him with her mouth. He loved the way that woman sucked his cock. She started by teasing the head and working her way down until her nose was buried against his pubic hair and her chin rested on his balls. Sirius climaxed into her mouth and she greedily sucked every last drop before she trailed kisses up his stomach and laid down beside her husband.  
“Ready to pay for that blowjob love?” She asked as she spread her legs and patiently awaited her lovers’ tongue.  
Sirius grinned as he trailed kisses down her body, licking each nipple and tweaking them before he worked his way down to her shaved pussy. Sirius loved licking his wife’s pussy, worshiping it and tasting it. He worked on her lips, licking and kissing each one before slowly licking her slit up to her clit. He then put a finger into her pussy as he licked her clit until the finger was lubed with her own juices, then he put it in her ass and continued to lick her as he put another finger in her pussy. He altered between pinching the skin separating his fingers and working them in circular patters until Cissy screamed his name.  
By now Sirius was recovered from his own climax and rose from her legs. Kneeling in front of her he put a leg on each of his shoulders and proceeded to fuck her hard until she was a quivering mess and poured his barren seed into her barren womb.  
After resting they started to talk about Harry’s birthday

  
“Did you see the way he was staring at Ginny’s tits?” Sirius asked. “I mean, I know he’s looked at Dora and wanked about her, I heard him moaning her name in the shower once, but I think he’s got a crush on Ginny.”  
“She would make a good Lady Potter, I think Dora has her sights set on being the next Lady Black. She kissed him today.”  
Sirius gave her a questioning look.  
“Yeah, she didn’t know the door wasn’t closed, I went to go see what was going on and she kissed him for his birthday. I sat her down later and we talked about it. I told her she should probably wait a little bit before going further. She wanted advice on going down on him. I told her to give him some time, maybe another couple of years, but that there was nothing wrong with a good snog before then. I think Harry’s going to have an interesting year.”  
“No doubt. Speaking of interesting things, was it my imagination or were Ginny and Hermione staring at your and Dora’s tits?”  
“And why not, we have nice tits.”  
“Think they’re gay?”  
“No, probably bi or at least bi-curious. I mean, they were starring at Harry’s cock and your bulge the entire time too.”  
“It’s a nice bulge,” Sirius said smiling.  
Narcissa grabbed him hard under the sheets. “It certainly is,” she said as she stroked him, “it certainly is.”

Harry attended Ginny’s birthday in August as did Dora. Harry got her a Holyhead Harpies scarf and Dora got her a subscription to teen witch weekly. The day after Ginny’s party she went to go find her mother for some girl talk. “Mum, can we talk,” an uncharacteristically timid Ginny said as she slipped into her parents room where Molly was putting away laundry.  
“of course dear, what’s on your mind.”  
“Boys….well, one boy really…”  
“ah and let me guess, he has green eyes and black hair?”  
Ginny blushed, “yeah, I really like him, but I think he likes someone else…I think, do some wizards marry their cousins?”  
“Sometimes dear, are you worried Harry loves Nymphadora?”  
“Yeah, I mean, she’s a metamorphamagus and older, how can I compete with that?”  
Molly looked pensive. “Well dear, there are few things you need to know. First of all, Harry is twelve and you are eleven, you have plenty of time to attract his attention, which I think you have already done by the way. Second…you know we are good friends with Sirius and Narcissa…They, they can’t have children Ginny, please keep that to yourself, so Harry is their heir. He’s the heir to two noble houses…Narcissa explained this to me when she saw that you had a crush on Harry; yes, we know you do dear. Anyway, he’s the heir of the Potters and the Blacks. Assuming whoever he marries is amenable, Harry will probably marry Dora as his second wife, the future Lady Black.  
“You… you can do that?” asked Ginny, confused.  
“Yes, it’s not very common, but usually one or two wizards a generation will have multiple wives. It’s not a requirement with the Weasleys as there are so many of them, but it’s known to happen. The Greengrass line is continued via a second marriage by the Notts. My point is, if you do manage to marry Harry, you will likely have to share him.”  
“how does that work mum? Would we alternate days?”  
Molly chewed her lip, “sometimes, sometimes both wives sleep with the man and lay with him separately, sometimes all together” Molly had the talk with Ginny, but she looked confused. Her talk hadn’t included anything remotely Sapphic, nor had it covered polygamy.  
“Girls can do things to each other,” Molly continued, “and in some cases with a multiple marriage, the wives do things to each other while with their husband. It’s not common but it’s considered moral if bloodline continuation requires a plural marriage.”  
“What would girls do to each other…I mean we don’t have…you know…”  
“kisses and touches. Like how I explained you can touch yourself, well sometimes girls do that to each other.” Molly bit her lip, not sure if she wanted to share this, but chose to go on, “Mrs. Tonks and I did that some, when we were lonely,” she said.  
Ginny was shocked, “but you and dad?”  
“Your father couldn’t get into the girls dorm, and Ted was in a different house. We aren’t, Andi and I don’t prefer women, but we wanted comfort. We were lonely and she had taken to living in our dorm after her housemates became so cruel when she started to date Ted. Ted was in Hufflepuff and, wellI had already been caught once sneaking into the boys dorm to see your father…it’s not that uncommon really, most of the girls fool around, as do some of the boys. We told our beaus about it…the prats thought it was hot, but well there you are.”  
Ginny had felt her nethers tingle during this story and quickly changed the subject.  
“So you’re saying Harry will probably marry more than one witch, and Dora will be second? Why not first?”  
“Harry is first and foremost a Potter, so his first wife will be Lady Potter. His next wife will be a Black. Dora is a Black on her mother’s side, I think they want to keep the title in the family.”  
Ginny got off the bed. “Thanks mum, I don’t know if Harry likes me, but if something does happen, you’ve given me a lot to think about.”  
And unbeknownst to Molly, Ginny went to her bedroom and touched herself thinking of Harry’s cock tenting his swim trunks as well as Dora’s and Mrs. Black’s tits swaying in those bikinis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> points for super trooper reference recognition.


	5. The Chamber of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recap of book 2 with some plot twists, especially at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning and end of the chapter have the most different parts, feel free to skim the middle.

A week before start of term Harry, the Weasleys, Dora and Hermione went shopping together for school supplies. Harry had worked it out with his friends and they all met at the leakey cauldron. Ron and the twins decided they would visit Quality Quidditch Supplies while Ginny did her firsty shopping, Harry and Dora elected to go with Ginny. Percy went with Ron and the twins while Narcissa and Molly went with Ginny, Harry and Dora. First they bought Ginny a new wand, which turned out to be willow and to their surprise, dragon heartstring; rhe Weasleys tended to be matched with unicorn hair. They then bought her a cauldron, a trunk, brass scales and dragonhide gloves before meeting up with Ginny’s brothers for potions ingredients, robes (“I swear Ron, you grow and inch a day”) and finally books. While at the bookstore they ran into none other than Lucius Malfoy. 

“Ah Narcissa, fancy meeting you here. Are these children yours? Oh that’s right, they cannot be.” 

“What are you doing here, Lucius? Surely you aren’t buying books for your son…do they sell muggle school books here?”

Lucius sneered, “as a matter of fact, I’m buying books for my _faithful_ wife.”

“Oh, books and not potions? Were you able to get her with your charms? I thought they were wasted on the fairer sex. How’s life with your wife and brother in law…are you three still so close? I heard Draco was very close to his uncle, almost like father and son.”

And with that Luicius pulled his wand on Narcissa but before he could say a spell they heard “Expelliarmus” and Lucius’ wand flew out of his hand while he fell backwards into the Weasley’s, knocking Ginny’s cauldron out of her hands. 

“WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU TRYING TO DO TO MY WIFE MALFOY” Sirius bellowed while holding on to Malfoy’s wand. 

“None of your business Black.” Malfoy said. He picked up one of Ginny’s books, _A young witch’s guide to sex and love_, “I see you are training up a whore for your godson.” 

Before anyone could say anything else they heard a slap. Ginny was standing on her tip toes and Lucius was holding on to his cheek. 

“You little slag, take your whore book, I hope you and Potter have lots of squib babies.”

“Not likely as we’re not inbred freaks,” Harry shouted as Malfoy stormed out of the store. 

He then turned to Ginny. “You slapped him, that was brilliant, I could kiss you!” and before he could say anything else Dora pushed him towards Ginny and he was very, very close to her. 

“Go ahead then Harry, give her a good kiss.” Teased Dora. “Don’t you like girls.”

Ginny was beat red and was going to curse Dora as soon as they got to school, but was taken aback by what happened next.

“of course I do,” said Harry as he gave her a peck on the lips. 

Ginny was blushing furiously and looked to her mother who looked amused and to Mrs. Black who was grinning widely. 

“gross, don’t kiss my sister mate,” said Ron, ruining the moment.

“Somebody’s going to Ron, I mean I don’t think we’re ready to date, but think about it, when she does would you rather it be me or Dean?”

Ron made a face, Dean was always bragging about kissing girls and “getting some”. 

Finally, it was September 1st. Harry arrived at the platform with plenty of time to spare. He was hoping to ride to the school with Moony and Diana, but they had gone ahead of time to prepare. He saw Frank and Alice Longbottom there and figured Neville was already on the train and went to go find him. He found his trunk stowed in their normal compartment but didn’t see Neville. He stowed his trunk, his mum had carved a featherlight rune on it that was activated by pressing his wand to the rune, and went to find Neville. He stopped shocked as he saw into a compartment where Neville was snogging a girl! He didn’t see who it was but she was blonde and he had his hands in her shirt. Way to go Nev! Harry went back to his compartment to wait for his friends. 

Soon Hermione joined him. She was looking very tan. 

“Hello Hermione, did you have a good trip?” Asked Harry. 

“Very, we stayed at a resort on Crete, we go there almost every year.”

“Cool, maybe we could come sometime, I think your folks like my mum and dad.”

Hermione frowned. “Maybe, it’s…it’s a unique place…”

“How so?” asked Harry.

Hermione considered telling Harry to mind his own business, but if she wanted to get him away from Dora this might help. “Harry, it’s a naturalist resort.”

“Naturalist, you mean, you mean everyone there is nude?”

“Yeah…my parents are naturalists…I am too when I go home.”

Harry swallowed. “that’s cool” _don’t think about her tits, don’t think about her tits_, “Mum has been to a few rituals before where people are running around naked. It’s not unheard of in the wizarding world.”

“Really?” asked Hermione stunned. 

“Yeah, there are still some druids, the Blacks were druids. Mum and Dad aren’t any more but in the past we’ve gone to the rituals. Some families like the Weasleys are kinda moral and a-religious, some and Christian. Druids though do their ceremonies naked. I don’t go to the ceremonies anymore, it doesn’t appeal to me…Druidism, that is, seeing girls naked certainly does appeal to me.” He said, blushing. 

“maybe I’ll have to have you come then,” she said teasingly. 

“Sure, maybe my aunt Andi would like to as well, she did that kinda stuff when she was younger, Dora would probably come.”

“Oh….Harry are you dating her?”

“What no, not really…, it’s kinda embarrassing. I’m an heir to two houses, so if the woman I marry is open to it I’ll probably marry Dora too to restart the Black line, maybe a third as I might end up with another line.”

Hermione stared at Harry, “two or three wives! That’s bigamy!” 

“Well, I’d be sharing myself, so I’d say it’s big-o-me” Harry said with a smile, then upon seeing Hermione’s look of shock he continued. “Seriously though, it’s not common, but it happens, both for line continuation and sometimes a wizard just gets lucky enough to have two wives. It’s either treated as two separate marriages or all together, depending on the witches. As the population is heavy on witches it’s not common the other way around, but also not unheard of. Try to keep an open mind.”

“Harry, do you fancy Ginny?”

Harry stared at her, “I’m too young to date…she’s only eleven and I’m only twelve.”

“I know, but do you fancy her? Or someone else…”

“Hermione, I don’t know how to answer that…I’ve known I would marry two or three witches for a while now…do I fancy her? Yeah, I do. Do I fancy anyone else, I don’t know, maybe…”?

Hermione and Harry stared at each other’s eyes and were saved from further comment when Ron and a red faced Ginny came in along with a platinum blonde Luna Lovegood. 

“Ron, Ginny, welcome aboard, how have you been? Harry asked nervously, hoping she hadn’t overheard him talking with Hermione.”

“Good Harry, you? She said, sounding standoffish.”

Ron sat next to Hermione and the five made some conversation until Neville came in looking flushed. 

“Hey Nev…you going to tell us who your lady friend is?” asked Harry. 

Neville blushed and mumbled something.

“What was that?” Harry asked. 

“Hannah Abbot, we started seeing each other this summer.”

“Nice Nev,” said Ron, “She’s got the best tits in our year.”

_Slap_ Hermione had just slapped Ron on the face. “What?”

“You’re a pig.”

“But she does,” Ron protested. “I mean, I’m not saying that’s all there is about a girl, but come on they’re huge. Lavender’s got the best pair in our house though”

Harry wisely kept his mouth shut. The argument looked to be escalating when Dora popped in. “Who’s talking about tits?” 

“Ron” said Hermione, frostily. 

“I just congratulated Neville on dating Hannah and commented on her assets.” Ron said sorely

“Well they are quite nice,” said Dora, sending a thrill though Ginny as she thought about the conversation she had with her mother. 

“Don’t’ judge him too harshly Hermione,” said Tonks, “Wizards are a bit more free with that kind of talk than muggles. You’ll get used to it, it through my dad for a loop when he first came, he’s also muggle born. Ad to that how much faster we mature than muggles and it gets kinda intense.”

Dora left shortly after that and the six students spent the rest of the time talking before they arrived at the castle. Harry watched Luna get sorted into Ravenclaw and Ginny into Gryffindor and they all went up to Gryffindor tower after dinner. Harry was going to talk to Ginny, but she seemed very intent on writing in her new journal. 

“Hey Ginny, whatcha working on? 

“Oh it’s a new journal, I guess mum and dad got it for me. It was inside my umm….the book Malfoy picked up.”

“oh,” Harry blushed. “I er, I didn’t know you kept a diary.”

“I don’t normally, but this one is neat, you write in it and it writes back. It goes by the name Tom.”

“That’s neat,” said Harry, “Like the chessmen who talk back.”

“yeah, but I think this used to belong to a Hogwarts student, I don’t know, but it’s interesting.”

“cool. Well I need to get to bed, goodnight Ginny.”

“night Harry.” 

Classes started out well. Defense with Remus was awesome, and they were planting mandrakes in Herbology. Quidditch was intense, Oliver was obsessed more than normal and Harry didn’t get to spend that much free time with Ginny or Hermione, which had them both put out. Ron had joined the team as a reserve seeker so the two of them were spending more time together. 

One night after practice Ron cornered Harry. 

“Oy Potter, do you have a crush on Ginny?”

Harry blinked, “I’m too young to date, Ron. She’s really pretty but she’s eleven and I’m twelve, I mean, we can’t even go to Hogsmeade yet.”

“What about Hermione?  
“I mean, she’s nice too, I’m not dating either one right now, why do you ask?”

“I just want to make sure you aren’t messing them around.” Ron said. 

Harry thought it best not to mention his dual or tri marriage situation to Ron until he had to, he reflected. 

“What about you, do you fancy Hermione?”

“I don’t know, maybe, I’ve also been looking at Lavender. Let’s make a deal, if one of us asks Hermione out, we tell the other and no hard feelings.”

“Deal”

As Holloween got closer Harry noticed Ginny was more and more withdrawn and he cursed Oliver for keeping him at practice so much. On Halloween night he left the feast early as he remembered he needed to check on his animagus potion that he had started earlier, he had agreed with Sirius and Narcissa that he was old enough to start the first steps and went back up to his room. He opened his five-compartment trunk and went into the small potions lab in the fourth compartment and added a few ingredients before he was satisfied it was right. He then was on his way back to the Great Hall wen he heard a voice

“Rip, tear, let me feed”

He ran towards the voice and found Filch’s cat stiff as a board, water all over the floor and in red letters on the wall “The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware.” Before he could go anywhere the rest of the school was in the hallway on their way back from the feast. Filch and Snape accused him of the attack whereas McGonagall and Lupin vouched for his innocence. Dumbledore asked Harry to go to his office where he questioned Harry if there was anything he wanted to share with him. Harry hesitated and then decided to mention the voice. 

“I see. Have you ever heard voices before that no one else can? 

Harry frowned, “I try not to spread this around, dad told me lots of people think it’s dark, but I’m a parselmouth. I found out when I was little and could talk to snakes and had talked to some of the doorknobs back home before we replaced them. But I didn’t see a snake.”

“No, but it fits. Let me tell you about the chamber. After Hogwarts was founded a dispute over the education of muggleborns came up forcing Slytherin to leave the school. Legend has it that he left behind a monster in a hidden chamber that would one day be used by his heir to cleanse the school of muggleborns. Slytherin was himself a parseltounge so it would make sense that the monster was a snake.”

“You don’t think, sir are you suggesting I set a snake on that cat?”

“No Harry, the chamber was opened before by Voldemort, about fifty years ago, though he blamed it on another student. That time a girl, Moaning Myrtle in the girls loo in fact, was killed. I was not able to prove it but I don’t think you are the heir, I know Voldemort was. You are the son of a muggleborn mother and your father and foster parents are ‘blood traitors’, I do not think you are behind this attack. Let me know if you here the voice again, we will try and solve this misery together.” Harry thanked the headmaster as he left the room.

The rest of the year passed with a feeling of fear and edginess in the castle. Harry won his first quidditch match against Slytherin though he broke his arm due to a rouge bludger. He was fine to go after Pomphery healed him but his mum insisted he stay the night. In the middle of the night he saw Colin Creevy enter the hospital wing, petrified while holding his camera. The film was not but smoke. Towards Christmas Harry heard the voice again and went to find it and was devastated when he found Dora petrified. She was found in the hallway along with a petrified Fat Friar. Over Christmas Harry visited the Weasleys and played quidditch with Ron and the Twins, but Ginny was more and more withdrawn. Fred said she must be on the rag, but Harry was worried about here, she wasn’t herself. In the spring Harry won the match against Ravenclaw, and to his delight finished the animagus potion. At Easter Hermione was attacked and had a note in here hand about pipes, a library book about a basilisk and a mirror. A week later his world collapsed as Ginny was taken into the chamber. Harry then thought back to the note about pipes and it clicked. Moaning Mytle was killed in a bathroom, the water on the floor, the killing stare of a basilisk would be deluted by reflections or though the Fat Friar. Harry raced to tell Lupin but to his dismay he was gone. 

Harry rushed to McGonagal’s office and pounded on the door. She opened it and stared at Harry.

“well Potter, what is it.”

“The chamber, I know where it is! Where’s Lupin?”

“I’m afraid Fudge was just here and took both Lupin and Hagrid into custody. Dumbledore is there now arguing for their release. They took Hagrid as he was blamed the last time the chamber was opened, as for Lupin….well he’s….”

“A werewolf, I know.” Said Harry. “Professor, I think I know where the chamber is!”

“Where?” 

“Mytle was killed in a bathroom, the cat was attacked outside of it, as was Dora. Hermione wrote pipes on the page about the basilisk and professor, seeing the stare of the snake though the fat friar, in a mirror, camera or a reflection on water….”

“would petrify rather than kill, lead on Potter, we have no time to loose.”

They were almost there when the ran into the last person they expected. 

“ah McGonagall and Potter”

“What are you doing here Lucius?” asked Mcgonagal

“I am here to tell Professor Snape of his new role as interim headmaster. I have just had Dumbledore suspended. He and his staff have not found the chamber and the attacks are continuing.”

“as a matter of fact Lucius we just learned where it is and I was going to confirm that with Mr. Potter here, so if you’ll excuse me we’ll find the perpetrator soon and put a stop to this and…”

“STUPIFY” incanted Malfoy as McGonagall fell to the floor. He then turned his wand to Harry and tried it again but Harry got his shield charm up and the spell rebounded on Malfoy. Harry then withdrew his mirror and told Sirius what had happened. 

“I’ll be there soon, stay where you are.”

“but it has Ginny.”

“Harry I’m warning you,”

“Just go to the second floor girl’s loo, I’ll be there.” And turned off the mirror. 

Harry ignored the mirror’s heat and ran to the bathroom. He searched for a snake and was about to give up when he saw the tap on the sink. The turned it and nothing happened, then he looked at the tap and in parseltounge commanded it to open up. A tunned opened and Harry slid down into darkness. He pulled out his wand and cast lumos and explored the cavern he was in. He saw a massive snakeskin and thinking it was the basilisk let out a shout.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Potter, it’s a snakeskin, though I daresay it is quite valiable”

Harry turned around to see his godfather and Dumbledore behind him. Sirius looked livid but Dumbledore, as always, looked serine. 

“YOU.STAY.HERE.” Sirius yelled. 

“I’m afraid your godson will need to accompany us, Sirius. He is the only parseltounge we have access to. Though he will go last, of course. 

“Albus, you can’t be serious?”

“no I am Albus,” he said with a twinkle in his eye, “You are Sirius, but joking aside, we must move quickly. Miss Weasley’s life is at stake and Harry’s gift is the only way to rescue her.” 

Sirius nodded grudinginly and they continued on. They came to another door and Harry opened it the same way with his parseltounge. When they entered the chamber proper he saw Ginny splayed out on the floor. 

“Oh god no, don’t be dead, please don’t be dead, Ginny!” Harry shouted as he gathered her limp body in his arms. 

“She’s not dead, not yet,” a soft voice said behind him. 

Harry turned to see a shimmering figure of a handsome boy about sixteen years in age wearing Slytherin clothes. 

“Hello Tom,” Dumbledore said, coming behind him. 

“YOU!!!!”

“Harry allow me to introduce you to Tom Marvolo Riddle. Better known as the so-called Lord Voldemort.”

Harry and Sirius stared at him, Tom looked at them with a sneer. 

“You’re too late, she’s been telling me all her secrets all year. She’s poured so much of her soul into me there’s almost none left for her.”

“Pardon?” Dumbledore said.

“The diary,” Harry cried, “She said someone named Tom was writing back, we thought it was just a chamred book.

“It was my diary,” Tom said, “and I kept all my secrets there, hoping someone would be foolish enough to write in it and finish what I started fifty years ago by opening the chamber. She did, and I have devoured most of her soul. Now I will kill you and your precious Dumbledore. Come, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four, cleans these halfbloods and blood traitors.”

Harry and Sirius exchanged a frightened look but Dumbledore simply reached out for a rock and transfigured it into a rooster. The moment the basilisk came forward the rooster crowed and it died. 

“A Basilisk is fatal but easily killed if you know your creatures. Keep that in mind Harry for your elective choices, Care of Magical Creatures is a fine course.”

Riddle looked furious. “You’re still too late, this girl will die and I will return.”  
“I’m afraid not,” said Dumbledore who caste difendo on the maul of the basilisk.

“Harry, as you are the one who solved the mystery I think it should be you who does the deed. Take a fang and stab the diary.”

“No!” shouted riddle. Harry grabbed the fang and plunged it into the diary. Ink flowed out like blood as the shade of Riddle thinned until he was gone and Ginny stirred awake. Harry held her and she put her face in his robes and sobbed.

“I’m so sorry Harry, I d-d-din’t mean to. I w-w-was sad because I th-thought, I h-heard you talking to Hermione about how you d-d-didn’t know who you f-f-fancied and and I r-r-relaised you d-d-didn’t like me so I w-w-wrote to T-Tom and he u-u-used me. 

“Ginny, I was talking to Hermione about my situation and the possibility of a third wife.”

“A th-th-third wife?” 

“Yeah, if Malfoy dies without an heir I can claim his title by blood and vengeance, cause I’m related to him and he hurt mum back when they were teens. I do fancy you Ginny.”

Ginny started crying anew. 

“There there Ginny, you had no way of knowing,” said Dumbledore. “Older and wiser wizards than you have been fooled by Voldemort.”

“He, he told me before I passed out who he was,” Ginny said between sobs. “My dad always told me not to trust anything that can think for itself if you can’t see where it keeps it’s brain.”

“A wise piece of advice.” Dumbledore said. “Harry why don’t you take Miss Weasley up to the hospital wing, but before you do, I need a memory. Can you think of your confrontation with Malfoy before you came down here. Just keep the scene in your mind, going to find McGonagal and what happened then.” 

Harry nodded and Dumbledore took his wand to his temple and withdrew a silvery liquid and caught it in a vial. 

“Thank you Harry, now if you would,” he said as he transfigured the rooser into a broom, “take this up, Sirius and I must return to the ministry to get our defense teacher and groundskeeper back. And I daresay Mr. Malfoy will soon by in custody.”

“Malfoy?” asked Ginny.

“I’ll explain later,” Harry said as he mounted the broom and Ginny got on behind him. Together they flew up the passage to the loo and then walked hand in hand to the hospital wing, Harry explaining to Ginny what had happened on their way there. 

Madam Pomphery had just finished checking Ginny over when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley burst in, Molly was sobbing and gave her daughter a hug strong enough to break bones. After talking to Ginny about what happened and admonishing her to not trust things that can think for themselves Harry was attempting to give her some space and was swept into a hug by Molly.

“Thank you for rescuing her Harry,” she said though her tears. 

“Well, Dumbledore killed the basilisk, I just killed the diary and opened the chamber.”

“Without you I would be dead Harry,” said Ginny. “Don’t sell yourself short.”

“indeed Miss Weasley,” said Dumbledore who swept into the room.

“Professor Dumbledore!” said Harry

“Hello Harry, Molly, Arthur, Ginevra. I come with world from Sirius, he can’t be here right now as he is still processing Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy was just arrested.”

“What?” asked Arthur. 

“He attacked Professor McGonagall after she told him that she and Harry were going to stop the monster. After questioning him with veritaserum, it was discovered that he placed the diary on Miss Weasley in Diagon alley before the start of term. It was further reviled by Malfoy and confirmed by the department of mysteries that the diary was a horcrux and thus capable of possession. 

“MERLIN’S BEARD!” shouted Arthur. 

“What’s a Horcrux sir?” asked Harry. 

“A cursed object Harry, a witch or wizard splits their soul by doing murder and places it inside an object. While the object exists, the wizard cannot be truly killed. This explains why Voldemort didn’t die on that Halloween years ago.”

“Does this mean Voldemort is gone for good?” asked Harry.

“Sadly, I don’t think so, I think he made more than one…”Dumbledore said. “But this one is destroyed, and no permanent harm was done. The mandrakes are ready for stewing and the victims should be back to normal soon. Also I offered my memories about what Tom said and Hagrid has been cleared. He will now be able to take his O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s and get his wand back. 

“That’s brilliant!” Harry said, remembering Hagrid telling him he had been expelled and wasn’t supposed to do magic. 

Later that evening the victims of petrification were restored. When Ginny and Harry sat down with Dora and Hermione and explained what had happened, Dora looked at Ginny and smiled. 

“Geez Ginny, if you want me still and on my back and helpless all you have to do is ask.” Causing Ginny to blush and get that familiar tingle between her thighs. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Im just glad we’re all okay, you too Ginny.” 

“So if Lucy gets convicted does that mean you get three wives Harry?” Tonks asked. 

“I guess so, depends on what he’s convicted of. If he’s given the kiss, then yes. Otherwise he’ll have to die first. 

“The kiss?” Hermione asked. 

“The dementor’s kiss” Harry said, “sucks the soul out, it’s basically a death sentence. The line has to be good and dead before I can seize it.”

Hermione was now a bit uncomfortable. She was pretty sure Harry fancied Ginny and was worried about who he would end up with. If Harry had the third title, it wasn’t an issue, but if not…she didn’t want to get in Ginny’s way but she couldn’t help how she felt. And then there was Ron. He attracted her, but he also seemed very immature. And there was the benefits of being in a plural marriage. She had known for a while that she was bisexual. If Harry could have a third wife then maybe she could be with Ginny and Dora as well. 

The rest of term was uneventful. Gryffindor won the last quidditch game against Hufflepuff and Dora’s teasing almost stopped completely due to her upcoming O.W.L. tests. She had missed about three months of school but was determined to finish her tests on time. Hermione was spending time with her to help her revise and was already telling Harry and Ron about preparing for their exams, despite them being three years away. Three days after end of exams Harry’s mirror heated up and he looked into a grave Sirius Black’s face. 

“Dad, what’s up.”

“Lucius’ trial is set for the 5th of July, you’ll be called as a witness along with McGonagall.”

Harry blew out a breath. “okay, what’s he being charged with?”

“being a death eater, lying to authorities in 1981, endangering a minor, conspiracy to commit murder, and murder.”

“Who did he kill?” asked Harry.

“They found his squib son Draco’s body transfigured into a rock when they searched the grounds. Alecto and Amycus are also being questioned. Apparently the three of them decided to kill him after it was confirmed he was a squib.” 

Harry felt sick. His parents had died to save him, Draco’s killed him because he wasn’t magical. 

“After the trial we are going to try and seize his assets. If he’s guilty, they’ll give him the kiss and throw his body through the veil. I just wanted you to know.”

“Thanks dad.” Harry said shakily. 

“oh and mum says don’t make any plans for the first week back, you are grounded.”

“What? Why?”

“for going into the chamber by yourself.”

“But Dumbledore said I had to go”

“Yes, but before that I told you not to. You disobeyed, you are grounded. Sorry pup but that’s how it goes. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Harry replied grumpily. 

The last night of term was the night Harry had been waiting for, a thunderstorm. After the first lightning strike Harry checked his potion: Blood red. Harry put on his cloak and took out his map and made his way to Moony’s office. He knocked and Moony opened the door immediately. 

“I thought I’d see you tonight, it turned red?”

“Yes! Can I drink it now?”

“Sure, we cleared out a space on the floor, in case you are something quite large. Go ahead.

Harry stepped in and waived hello to Diana and sat on the floor Indian style and drank the potion. He felt like his insides were burning as he felt a second heartbeat in his chest. He then saw in his vision a form of a phoenix before he felt his body shrink and his hands grow feathers and his feat turn to talons, as well as a splitting headache. He thought he was going to throw up, but then the pain was gone. Harry looked around, and felt joy, absolute joy. He felt like flying and he wasn’t sure why until he looked at his arms, make that his wings. He was a phoenix! He shouted out but what he heard was beautiful phoenix song. Moony was grinning widely and showed Harry a mirror. He was red with black streaks and a black mark on his forehead, his eyes were the same emerald green. He tried his wings and found he could fly around the room with great ease. 

“Very good Harry, I’m impressed. There hasn’t been a magical creature animagus in four hundred years. Try flame travel, imagine being near me”. Harry closed his eyes and imagined himself next to his DADA professor and honorary uncle and felt a flash of heat, and he was there. 

“Bravo. Here, I’m going to hold on to you, see if you can lift me.” Which Harry then proceeded to do with ease. 

“one last power, Harry.” He said as he picked up a steel knife and cut his hand. “now phoenix tears can heal, see if you can heal this.” Harry saw the hand, saw the blood, and saw the lycathropy and it made him greave. He wept into Remus’ hand and it was healed. 

Remus felt very warm and figured that was a result of the tears. “Very well Harry, now think of yourself as a human and see if you can change back.”

Harry closed his and in a flash he was himself. Remus gasped. 

“Harry, your forhead!” Remus said. 

Harry reached up and felt it was wet. He looked at his hand and there was a dark goo on his hand. Remus ran to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in and stuck his head into the fireplace.

“Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore, come on though to my quarters, it’s Harry, it’s urgent. It’s his scar.” 

And Remus withdrew his head from the fire. A few moments later Dumbledore came though the floo in his dressing gown. Wasting no time Dumbledore approached Harry and started to wave his wand around Harry’s forehead. 

“What happened?” he asked. 

“I dunno, I had just successfully transformed into my animagus form and when I changed back Remus saw the scar was leaking whatever this is.” Said Harry in a panic. 

“what was your form?” Dumbledore asked sharply. 

“a, a phoenix, sir”

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes lit up with a twinkle. “Your scar was a cursed scar Harry, and a phoenix is a creature of the light. I think that residue is the remainder of the curse now purged from your body. The scar should now fade until it is hardly noticeable.” Dumbledore waved his wand and the scar was clean from the substance. 

“May I see your transformation?” Dumbledore asked. Harry obliged and put on the show of flight, flame travel and phoenix song. 

“Remarkable Harry, well done,” said Dumbledore beaming. 

“Be sure and tell Professor McGonagall in the morning and register within thirty days or your mother will kill us both. Off to bed with you.” Remus said, handing Harry a note, “take this, it gives you permission to be out in case you run into anyone on your way back.”

Harry left and Remus turned to Dumbledore. 

“That liquid, Headmaster, it looked like,” said Remus

“Yes, it was as I feared, Harry was a horcrux. I suspected it from the start. But he is healed now. I was trying to find a way to save him, he’s done it all by himself. 

“So with the diary and the scar destroyed, does that mean Voldemort is gone forever?” asked Remus.

“Sadly I do not think so, I suspect the scar was accidental on Voldemort’s part on Halloween 1981, and I think he made other Horcruxes. I will be researching this.“

The next morning at breakfast he told his friends about his transformation, and about the curse leaving his forehead. 

“That’s brilliant Harry,” said Ron. “Do you think we can do it too, I mean the transformation?”

“If you can brew the potion, you have to do it yourself or it won’t work. I can give you my books over the summer, or you guys can come visit and I’ll walk you through it, we have a lab in the basement.”

His friends all thought that was brilliant as they finished breakfast and made their way to the train for the ride home. The ride to King’s Cross was pleasant. Lavendar Brown stopped by to flirt with Ron, and Hermione was having trouble deciding if she was jealous or not. Ron left to join her for a bit in her compartment she was sharing with Parvati and Padma Patil. 

“So what are your plans over the summer Harry?” asked Ginny. 

“I’m not sure, I’m grounded for a while, then there is the trial. After that we might take a trip. Not sure where to yet. You?”

“We might go to Egypt and see Bill. Mum wants me to talk to a mind healer about….about what happened…”

Harry nodded and gave her a sympathetic look. “What about you Hermione?”

“We’re going on Holiday. First to France then to a resort.”

“Oh? I’m jealous.” Said Ginny, “Of course I don’t tan, but I bet you’ll come back with some wicked tan lines.”

Hermione was pensive. She told Harry, should she tell Ginny? She moved next to her and whispered something in here ear. Ginny turned beat red. Harry chuckled. 

“She told you?” Ginny asked, noticing Harry’s reaction

“At start of term, yes, she goes every year. I told her I used to go to rituals, the druidic kind. Well, mum more than dad. Dad could care less, Mum still likes some of the old ways.”

“That reminds me Harry, you said your mum and dad might be interested?”

“Maybe, I mean, they aren’t shy around the house in various stages of undress when we are alone. I can ask them.”

“Okay, I’ll ask my mum and dad, they are always excited to find new people who are open to it.”

“You two can’t be serious?” asked Ginny. “I mean, you would see each other naked…”

“It’s not sexual when there are a bunch of people around Ginny.” Harry said. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, Hermione is very attractive but it won’t be…you’ve never been to a ritual, I’ve seen Daphne Greengrass naked. We were nine and she was undeveloped, but still. I’ve also seen Bathilda Bagshot naked…nudity in public is not necessarily sexy.”

Ginny still looked unhappy. Hermione saw that Ginny was getting upset and excused herself to find Ron or Percy. When Hermione left Ginny gave Harry a heartbreaking look. 

“Harry….I thought…you and I, that we had something…”Ginny said, tearing up. 

“we do Ginny. Mum won’t let me date until I’m at least 13 and Merlin knows how old you will need to be before your mum lets you have a boyfriend…but I, I fancy you Ginny.”

Ginny sniffed, “Then why do you want to see Hermione naked?”

“I don’t, I mean I do, but that’s not the reason we would go. Ginny if I had to choose between you I would choose you.”

“If you had to?” asked Ginny confused. 

“Ginny, you know how I have two titles, right?”

“Yeah, mum told me, she thinks Dora will be Lady Black.”

“Yeah, I mean I don’t have to but I think that’s what will happen, but do you remember what I said about the Malfoy title?”  
“can you explain that?” asked Ginny. 

“Abraxas Malfoy married a Black, and has no other relatives. He murdered his squib son. If Malfoy is convicted and kissed, I will be able to seize his title and rename it if I would like, as well as his assets, by blood decent and vengeance for wronging mum. So for that title, yeah I’m considering Hermione. I’m also considering you Ginny for Lady Potter. I know our families have talked about that match and as I said, I do fancy you.”

Ginny looked pensive and chewed her lip. “Promise me Harry, if you go to that resort and see Hermione naked, you’ll still want me, and if you change your mind you’ll give me a chance to get you back.” 

“Ginny, I promise that if I go to the resort, and I see Hermione and a thousand other girls naked, I’ll still come back to you…I want you to be my first…and if I still feel like I do now when you turn fourteen we will get betrothed.”

Ginny came forward and kissed Harry deeply and they held each other tightly. It was in this position Hermione found them in a few minutes later. She moved to leave, and Harry motioned her to them and the three of them shared a hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> points to anyone who can spot the Tiny Toon Adventures reference.


	6. Summertime Explorations

Sure enough the moment Harry arrived back from the platform he was grounded until the trial. He had to write “I will not give my mum a heart attack by pulling some stupid Gryffindor stunt.” 100 times and write a letter to each member of the faculty and staff promising not to be reckless in the future. Then he had to work on his summer work until the day of the trial. Finally, the date of the trial arrived and Harry flooed to the ministry with Sirius to attend the “trial of the century.” Harry sat in the witness area of courtroom ten next to Professor McGonagall. He saw a somber faced Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge sitting next to Dumbledore, who’s eyes had lost their twinkle. On Dumbledore’s other side sat his dad’s boss, Amelia Bones. 

Harry felt all the warmth leave the room as two dementors stood in the doorway as a broken and disheveled Lucius Malfoy was lead in by two Aurors. The doors closed and the room returned to normal and Malfoy was placed on the chair, chains snapping on his arms as soon as he sat. Dumbledore looked at the man berifly, then started with the accusations. “We, the full Wizzengamot, are gathering here on Monday, the 5th of July 1993 for the trial of Lucius Malfoy. Charges include membership in the criminal organization known as the Death Eaters, lying to the court no November 18th, 1981 about being under the imperious curse, conspiracy to commit murder of Gideon and Fabian Prewitt, Conspiracy to commit murder of Draco Malfoy, the murder of Draco Malfoy, the assult of Professor Minerva McGonagall, assult of Harry Potter, harboring a dark artifact known as a horcrux, conspiracy to possess a minor with the use of said dark artifact, the rape and obliviation of twelve minors when the accused was a minor himself, the rape, torture and obliviation of muggles Mary Straggleby, Michael O’Conner, Paul Summers, Alex Smith, Doris Smith, Darlene Murphy and James Jones. The rape, torture and murder of a minor, a four year old boy named William Smith, muggle baiting, breach of the statute of secrecy and attempted bribary of a ministry official. How do you plead?”  
Malfoy sneered, “I refuse to plead to charges against muggles or acts done in service to the Dark Lord.”  
“The accused will answer the charges, did you do these acts? Refusal to enter a plea will be considered a guilty plea.”  
“Not guilty,” Malfoy said. 

The trial was long and drawn out. Harry and McGonagall testified first as their actions brought about the arrest of Malfoy. Then evidence found under veritaserum was entered in. Members of the department of mysteries testified about the horcrux and a healer testified about the body of Draco Malfoy. In the end he was sentenced to the dementor’s kiss as a result of his murder of his son and for his crimes against the Smith boy. After the kiss was performed, members of the department of mysteries dragged his soulless body to the veil of death in their department. Then Alecto and Amicus Carrow were brought in and tried with conspiracy to commit murder of Draco and sentenced to life in Azkaban, and Crabbe and Goyle, the very fathers of students Harry went to school with, were tried for some of the rapes and sentenced to 80 years in Azkaban, ten years for each victim. The last order of business for the day was the awarding of the title of Lord Malfoy to his nearest living relative, Sirius Black, who abdicated the title to Harry and the dispersal of his properties to Harry, in trust, managed by Sirius. 

The next week Sirius and Narcissa were busy going over the estate when they called Harry in to talk about the estate.   
“What’s going on? Do we own a brothel or something?” Harry asked.   
“Not quite, Sirius said, and hesitated before continuing “Harry most the fortune we are putting in trust for your heirs, should you choose to marry a third witch to be lady Malfoy or another name you choose, but there is one…Harry, Malfoy bought a concubine. The contract is set to go into effect when she turns fourteen. Harry, it’s Luna Lovegood.”  
“Luna? As in our Luna? As in Ginny’s best friend?”  
“The very same,” Narcissa said. “It looks like her father sold her to pay a debt, she was to produce an heir for him. We contacted Xeno and he said she was aware, though grateful you now have the contract.”  
“Can we cancel it? I’m going to have three wives, I don’t need a concubine.” Said Harry.   
“It’s not that simple,” said Narcissa. “Malfoy… he did the contract with a blood vow, it’s unbreakable. You will have her for the term of ten years with an option to renew.”  
“so, I can release her when she’s twenty one, I’ll do that then,” replied Harry, thinking he was safe.  
“Again, it’s not as simple as all that…the ten years starts from the first copulation…if you want to release her you have to have sex with her once after she is fourteen,” said Sirius gravely. “Have you given any thought to any witches? You cannot have a concubine until you are married or betrothed. This means you will have to have all three wives betrothed before you can start the contract with Luna.”   
“let me get this straight, to release Luna, I have to be betrothed, magically and bindingly, to three other witches, sleep with them, and then sleep with Luna, or the contract never goes into effect and she’s stuck with me?” asked Harry.   
“Exactly,” said Narcissa.   
“When it rains it pours, huh pup?” said Sirius with a chuckle. “Do you have any witches in mind? Perhaps a certain redhead you’ve been in love with for since you were five?”  
“yeah,” Harry said, “I’ve talked to her about it, and Dora…and Hermione.”  
Sirius nodded. “Molly knows about the plural marriage thing, we’ll have to talk to Hermione’s parents, I don’t know how they will respond. Are they open minded?”  
“Actually, about that. Hermione and I had a conversation…she and her parents, they’re naturalists.”   
“Like people who study nature?” asked Narcissa who didn’t know much of the muggle world.   
“Like people who don’t wear clothes, Cissy. Nudists,” Said Sirius, eliciting a wide-eyed look from Narcissa.   
“Yeah, and she half-jokingly half seriously invited us to come with them to a naturalist resort on Crete later this summer, I told her about the Druidic rituals we used to do.”  
“Hmm, that would be interesting, maybe we could meet before hand to discuss it, would that bother you?” asked Narcissa, eyes already alight. She loved being naked and flaunting her body.   
“No, I already talked to Ginny about it, she’s okay with me going. I would invite her, but I don’t think Mrs. Weasley would approve.”  
“I would imagine not, but maybe we could ask...” said Narcissa.   
“Yeah, Maybe Arthur and Molly would come too, I mean, Molly's tits…” Sirius quipped.  
“Prat,” Narcissa said, hitting Sirius playfully.   
“I’ll write Hermione and see if we can arrange a meeting between us to talk about stuff,” said Harry, recognizing the look in his foster parent’s eyes. He didn’t want to be in the same room as them right then. 

Hermione wrote back and invited him, Sirius and Narcissa to their home in a week on Saturday, and warned him they would probably be nude, and if they were comfortable with that. Harry replied with a single phrase, “when in Rome”. Before Saturday’s meeting, Narcissa arraigned a visit with the Weasleys where they would discuss Luna’s involvement in what was clearly becoming a coven. She invited Dora, Andi and Ted, Molly, Arthur and Ginny over for dinner on Wednesday as well as Luna with Xeno’s blessing. Wednesday came around and Molly, Luna and Ginny flooed in, Arthur and Sirius would be aparating from the ministry, Ted and Andi from their law office, and Dora was already there. The six made small talk until they heard a couple of pops from the back garden and saw Sirius and Arthur walk into the sitting room. A few minutes later two more pops were heard and Andi and Ted cam in.   
They sat at table and Kreature served steak and kidney pie with treacle tart for dessert. After everyone had eaten, they got down to business.   
“I’m not sure if Luna told you yet, but when we seized Lucius’ assets after the trial we discovered that he had forced Xeno into a blood contract for his daughter as a concubine.” Narcissa said bluntly.   
“It was either that or we would be out on the street, I didn’t want to be with Lucius, but we had no choice,” said Luna.   
“Unfortunately, Harry can’t get out of the contract without, to be blunt, sleeping with Luna after she is fourteen. In addition, it doesn’t take effect until he is married or betrothed. Meaning Harry needs to find three witches who want to marry him before he can start the process to free Luna,” Sirius continued.   
“I know we have discussed the possibility of a marriage contract when Ginny is older, but if the children are amineable and compatible, would you be open to a betrothal as soon as Ginny is at the age of consent?” asked Narcissa.   
“But my baby, she’s only eleven, she’ll be fourteen in two years and a month!” cried Molly.   
“Mum, I want this, I’ve wanted this all my life, and it’s just a betrothal, not a marriage.” Ginny said.   
“You don’t understand Ginny,” said Molly, “a betrothal is more like a marriage than an engagement, you can’t break it and, and you will be expected…that is to say normally couples are…active.”   
“And fourteen is so young? How old were you and dad when you first made love?” Ginny asked waspishly.   
“That’s not the point young lady, this is serious.” Said Molly.   
“So is Luna being a slave for ten years. If we wait till I’m seventeen, she’ll be almost thirty before she can be freed.” Ginny shot back.   
“I don’t mind,” pipped in Luna. “I didn’t want to be Mr. Malfoy’s slave, but I would like to serve Harry and Ginny and anyone else Harry marries. I’ve always thought Harry was very cute, and Ginny is quite sexy.”   
All the heads at the table froze at Luna’s declaration. Molly recovered first, “Well that’s all find and good Luna, so you can wait. What if you all get pregnant?”  
“Molly,” said Arthur, ”a magical betrothal seals that possibility until the marriage, or have you forgotten? We were betrothed at fourteen.”  
“But it’s not just Harry and Ginny, it’s also Dora and Luna and who knows who else.” Cried Molly.   
“Hermione Granger,” Sirius said. Luna and the Weasleys looked at him and he continued. “That’s the other girl we will ask, she’s muggle born and friends with Harry and Ginny. If her parents are open to it, we will do the test on them this Saturday and see if it will work. We’ll be testing all of them together. Luna last as her attachment is not permanent. We’ll know if they can live happily, and in what combination.”  
“What do you think Harry?” asked Arthur.   
“I wasn’t sure if I would marry three witches,” Harry said. “I mean, I knew I wanted to Ginny for a while now…we, we did the test when I was eight.” Harry said sheepishly, earning a glare from Ginny and a chuckle from Sirius, “and knew I was going to marry Dora too, but now, I want Luna to have a choice, even if she chooses to stay with me. I will marry three, and I want Ginny to be my first.”  
Arthur was silent for a moment. “And you Ginny, how do you feel.”   
“I wasn’t sure about it at first, the whole multiple wives thing…but after our discussion, I think I’m bisexual, and I don’t think I’ll be happy unless I can be shared with Harry and at least one girl. And if bringing in a third is what it takes to free Luna, or at least free her to choose, then I will welcome Hermione into my bed, assuming she’s compatible.”  
“And you Dora, how do you feel about another wife and a concubine.” Asked Andi.  
“well, I’ve diddled myself thinking of Harry, Ginny and Hermione since we all went swimming a year ago, I’m a lot of girl to please, and as far as I’m concerned the more the merrier. It’s a metamorphamagus thing, we have…intense sex drives.” Harry and Ginny blushed, Andi rose an eyebrow and Ted shifted uncomfortably. Even after twenty years of marriage he was still getting used to pure blood sexual morals. Luna quite clearly looked Dora up and down in an apprising manner. Under the table Dora squeezed Luna’s leg. Arthur nodded. Narcissa produced a wooden bowl from a nearby cupboard, along with a silver knife. She cut Harry’s finger and gathered the blood into a vial and did the same to Ginny and Dora’s blood. She pointed her wand at the charmed bowl and encanted “dicite mihi de futuro nuptias” and it glowed red for an instant. She then dropped a drop of Harry’s blood in and a drop of Ginny’s. The two met and a golden rune was displayed above the bowl. She then dropped a drop of Nymphadora’s blood, and two more runes the same color joined.   
“These three at least will be happy together,” said Narcissa. “So are we agreed then? Betrothal starting the day of Ginny’s fourteenth birthday?”   
Molly nodded. “Agreed,” said Arthur.   
Harry looked and Ginny and smiled, causing her to blush. Dora shot Ginny a predatory look that made her pussy wet just looking at her. Ginny imagined herself, getting fucked by Harry and eating Luna’s snatch, and another thought of Dora on her knees licking her cunt while she made out with Hermione. Fourteen couldn’t come fast enough.

Sirius, Narcissa and Harry arrived at the Granger home in Cissy’s Rolls-Royce. Narcissa wore a sundress with spaghetti straps, Harry and Sirius Jeans and t-shirts. Cassandra answered the door in a dressing gown and invited them in. John Granger was sitting on the couch in his altogether and waved them over and called upstairs for Hermione to come down. As soon as the door was shut Cassandra took off her robe and Harry got his first look at the Greek Milf. She was stunning, with tan skin, black wavy hair and a neatly trimmed bush. Harry felt himself getting an erection and wasn’t sure what to do about it when Cassandra smiled at him.   
“It’s okay,” she said, “your body is reacting to me, I’m very attractive, just ask John. It’s common for people new to the lifestyle, especially young men.”  
Harry smiled appreciatively and looked over to see that his mum and dad were already naked. Sirius was standing there in all his glory. He his dark hair and beard matched his chest hair and his pubic hair. Narcissa was also naked as a jaybird, but the carpet didn’t match the draps, there was no carpet. “Merlin,” Harry thought, “mum shaves, I didn’t need to see that.” Harry sighed and started to take off his shirt and was pulling down his pants when he saw Hermione coming down the stairs. Witches and Wizards tended to mature faster than muggles and good Godric Hermione had developed since last summer. Hogwarts robes hid a girl who was already a B cup at least if not larger, with a dark brown head of hair, as bushy as always, tied back in a pony tail and splaying out behind her. His eyes trailed down from her ample breasts to her thin waist to the flair of her hips to the dark brown pubic hair trimmed to a landing strip. Harry’s mouth was watering as he removed his pants.   
Hermione starred at the boy in front of her. His cock was huge. At least eight inches and it was standing at attention. Sirius was also quite well endowed, but she was able to school herself, this wasn’t the first time she had seen an attractive man naked. She sat down between her mother and father on the couch while the Blacks sat on the loveseat. Harry took a chair and subconsciously crossed his legs and tried to hide his erection with his hands, inadvertently giving her a good view of his dangling bullocks.   
“Thank you for inviting us to your home,” Narcissa said. She was so calm Harry had no idea how she managed it, she was sitting there naked in the home of almost strangers. “Harry has told us so much about your daughter. How much do you know of wizarding courtships?”  
“We know they find their partners sooner, and the mature faster,” said Cassandra. “Are Harry and Hermione an item?”   
“It’s more complicated than that,” Narcissa continued. “Harry, Harry is the heir to three magical houses. Sirius and I cannot have children, so Harry is our heir, the heir to his own house of Potter and due to Lucius Malfoy’s actions concerning the chamber, he has also seized that title as well. In addition, Lucius had forced another girl a year younger than Harry and Hermione into being a bound concubine. She cannot be released until she has been…serving Harry for ten years, and that term doesn’t start until he is either magically betrothed or married. Harry, he has been in love with Ginny Weasley for quite some time, and Dora Tonks wants to marry him as well…he needs a third wife in order to start the process to free Luna…and…”  
“Mum I want to Marry Harry! I love him!” Hermione blurted out, turning brilliantly red.   
“Now wait just a minute,” said John, standing up with his hands on his hips. “Hermione is only thirteen years old, she’s too young to be engaged!”  
“Please, Mr. Granger,” said Narcissa calmly, “Witches and Wizards can’t be ‘engaged’ or betrothed as it were, until they are fourteen, and it has already agreed that Harry will be betrothed to Miss Weasley first. She is a year younger than Harry and born in August, so Hermione would be fifteen, almost sixteen, before she would make any kind of commitment. The marriage itself wouldn’t take place until Ginny is seventeen, in which case your daughter would be eighteen, almost nineteen, surely you don’t think that is too young to marry?”  
“I suppose not,” said John, sitting back down. “It’s just a bit of a shock. It’s still young by our standards though, what if they aren’t happy together?”  
“That’s one of the reasons we are here,” said Sirius. “There is a magical test we can perform to ensure they would all be compatible together. Though plural marriages are not common, they happen enough that it’s recognized that the test should be run between all members of the coven. Sometimes the women only sleep with their husband, but many witches are bisexual and it’s not uncommon for the witches in a plural marriage to be…inimate, with each other.”   
Sirius braced himself for a reaction, Lily had told him how muggles would sometimes react to the idea of women loving each other. To his relief Cassandra simply shrugged.   
“That does solve the problem we talked about last summer.” She said. Turning to the blacks, she continued, “Hermione told me she was worried she might be bisexual and was concerned about the magical world’s opinion on that lifestyle. I’m glad to see that you’re open to it. I myself have been with women before, and John and I have brought home a date once or twice.”  
“Mum!” Hermione yelled, blushing furiously.  
“If you don’t mind, we would like to do the test now,” said Narcissa, “if Hermione is not compatible, Harry needs to look for another witch.”  
Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat, ”let’s do it.” Her parents nodded their assent.   
Narcissa drew a dagger and a vial out of her purse and pricked Hermione’s finger and filled the vial with blood. She then returned to her purse and retrieved the other vials and the bowl and repeated the ritual. All runes were golden colored.  
“They are all compatible.” She said, “This means Hermione that in two years, if you choose to, you can be betrothed to Harry. Be warned though, betrothal is more than an engagement. Betrothal seals your fertility until your wedding. Also, though Harry is a gentleman and I would cut off his bits if he tried to force you, but generally betrothed couples have sex. Again, I don’t want to make you all think Harry will be making demands, right Harry?” She said with a sharp look at Harry.   
“Yes Ma’am” Harry said as he shifted uncomfortably.   
“Anyway,” Narcissa continued, “you seem fairly open about sex, but I wanted to warn you that there is no stigma for betrothed couples engaging in sex, though for their sake we would seal off fertility until they were properly married after Ginny graduates.”  
“That’s acceptable,” said Cassandra, “we are open about the topic of sex, we’ve encouraged Hermione to explore herself and.”  
Casandra was interrupped by a shout from Hermione and a groan from Harry, she plodded on. “And have never been shy with our affections when she was around. Hermione dear, don’t take this as a carte blance, you are still too young for penetration.” Harry turned bright red at this point as did Hermione. “But if you both want to explore, well, I won’t say no. Try to avoid intercourse until the betrothal though, I don’t want to be a grandmother yet.”  
“Oh there is no worry of that,” said Narcissa, “They administer contraceptive potions in the pumpkin juice at school, and even if a student did get pregnant, a potion can arrest it for up to seven years.”   
“otherwise half the girls would be preggers by the end of their fifth year,” added Sirius. “Also Hermione mentioned to Harry that you all were going to a naturalist resort in August?”  
“Yes,” said John, “we try to go for a week every year,” said John. “Hermione mentioned that she had half jokingly invited you lot, but as far as we’re concerned the more the merrier. We were planning on leaving Sunday the 1st of August, and returning on the following Sunday the 8th, Hermione doesn’t want to miss Harry or Ginny’s birthdays.”  
“It’s settled then,” said Narcissa. “I asked my sister about coming too, she is open to nudity, and are excited to come as well, if that’s alright with you. They will also bring their daughter. She is one of the witches that will probably end up marrying Harry. She’s entering her sixth year at Hogwarts.”  
“That sounds splendid, is Ginny coming as well?” asked Casandra.   
“We can ask them. I don’t think her mother will go for that…” said Narcissa, “she’s open to the plural marriage, but the idea of strangers seeing her eleven-year-old daughter naked, it’s a bit much. I mean she’s almost twelve, her birthday is on the 11th, but I think the idea of so many men seeing her…”  
“I understand,” said Casandra. “If it would make them feel better, we can wait until after her birthday, and her parents can come as well if they would like.”  
Narcissa smiled. “I’ll ask them, I’d love the chance to see Molly's sweater cows.”  
After what to Harry was a very awkward lunch with his third set of future in laws, the Blacks put on their clothes and bid the Grangers goodbye and headed back to Grimauld Place. 

The two weeks leading up to Harry’s birthday were intense. Harry and his parents visited the Weasleys that Sunday and explained the meeting with Hermione’s parents to Arthur and Molly.   
“I’m surprised that they were open to it,” said Arthur, “I didn’t think they did plural marriages in the muggle world, and most women aren’t bisexual either, they have a more even split.”  
“Well….”said Sirius, “They aren’t your typical muggles, they are naturalists.”   
Molly looked puzzled and Arthur’s eyes went large. “When you met them, were they….”  
“Yes, nude. We also were undressed to accommodate them.” Narcissa said nonchalantly.   
“Wait what?” said Molly, “you mean all of you, even Harry and Hermione were…were naked?”  
“It’s a muggle thing,” said Arthur, “they don’t have plural marriages and love between women is not as common, but muggle swimsuits are generally more revealing and many muggle beaches are clothing optional, or at least topless for women.”   
“They also invited us to a nudist resort in August, we’ll be going, along with Dora and her parents. You two and Ginny are invited as well.”  
“Absolutly not,” cried Molly, “all those men looking at my little girl….”  
“I understand Molly,” said Narcissa, “but really, it’s like the rituals I attend on occasion, it stops being sexual after a while. Well maybe not for the kids, but well, They’ll all be as good as married soon enough.”  
“But I mean, really,” Molly continued, “at my age, and I mean, well, look at me.”  
“You’re absolutely beautiful Molly,” said Arthur. He wasn’t lying. Molly was forty three and, while she had started to put on some weight when the kids were younger, Arthur’s new job allowed him to obtain a house elf. With the help around the house and the fact that she didn’t need to spend as much time mending, Molly had been able to take better care of herself and was now had a delicious hourglass figure with curves that turned heads. She was a 36-30-39 with glorious 36F tits that Arthur worshiped at every possible opportunity.   
“And it would be a way for us to get to know the Grangers,” added Arthur. Unlike Molly, Arthur had been to rituals in the past and was not quite as shy.   
“But what will the children say?” asked Molly.   
“We’ll just tell them we went on Holiday with the Grangers, we were planning on telling them about Ginny’s plans soon, anyway. I don’t like keeping things from them, but I don’t think Percy or Ron would understand, and heaven knows we don’t need to give Fred and George any more ammunition. We can send the boys to Romania, they weren’t able to go two Christmases ago and would love the reserve.”   
“But Harry…”  
“Molly, Harry has been going to rituals with me for his whole life,” Narcissa said. “He’s seen Dora naked a few times, and just yesterday saw Cassandra and Hermione both naked. Also, Sirius and I are fairly liberal with our state of dress at home.”  
“But what if he…what if he you know….get’s excited,” Molly practically whispered.   
“Oh he did when he saw Cassandra, and he probably will when he sees you, that’s normal for a healthy boy his age when seeing an attractive nude woman,” Narcissa said. “But I mean, you’re beautiful, and quite well endowed, but I think his attention will be on the girls his own age. He was gawking at Cassandra until Hermione came downstairs, then he couldn’t keep his eyes off her. Nudity is not about wild sex parties, and by the end of the week I expect Harry will be able to keep things from getting too awkward.”  
“Well, it would be nice to go to the beach…” Molly said. She would never admit it, even to herself, but the idea of seeing Sirius, and Narcissa for that matter, naked excited her as well as old memories of Andi. She would never cheat on Arthur, but as the saying went, when on a diet you can still look at the menu.   
“I’ll go get Ginny,” said Arthur, “and Harry. I want to make sure they are comfortable with this before we agree to anything.” 

A few minutes later Arthur returned with a wind swept Ginny and Harry, who had just been playing quidditch in the orchard with the twins and Ron. He sat them down at table with Molly, Sirius and Narcissa.   
“Ginny, Harry and his foster parents…well they are going on a trip with the Grangers to a resort…well it’s a little odd…”  
“You mean because everyone will be naked? I know Dad, I overheard Hermione talking to Harry about it, and Harry and I have already talked about it. I’m not happy about my boyfriend spending a week with his other girlfriend without me, but well, Harry promises he fancies me and will come back to me…”  
Molly saw the angish in her daughter’s eyes and made her choice. “Ginny, The Blacks have invited us on behalf of the Grangers. The Tonks’ will also be there…would you like to go with your father and I?  
Ginny’s mouth dropped, she couldn’t believe her ears. “You mean, you’d be okay, I mean I’d be, and Harry would be, and Dora and Hermione…”  
“Yes we would all be quite nude,” Arthur said. “If you’re not comfortable with this, then say no more, but we want to know what you want.”  
“I mean I’d love to but my brothers…” Ginny said.   
“Will be going to Romania to visit Charlie,” Molly said. “we would keep this a secret for a while, I don’t fancy bringing the twins to a muggle nudist camp, I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet.”  
“Speaking of which,” Arthur said, “being at this resort is not an excuse to have sex. You are too young. I’m not going to fool myself that some kissing or petting might happen, but if it does I and your mother don’t want to see it, and it can’t go further than that, and only with Harry and the future members of the coven and not in public. I’m only allowing this much as I know you all took the test and are going to be betrothed in two years.”  
“Of course Daddy, and yes, I want to go, please,” Ginny said before turning to Harry. “I mean, that is if you want me there…”  
Harry stared at her and cupped her cheaks into his hands and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips in front of Sirius, Narcissa and Ginny’s parents. “I always want you with me Ginny, that will never change.”  
Molly wiped away tears from her eyes and busied herself with getting tea things, smiling to herself about her future son in law.


	7. Naked Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vacation at the resort

a/n: yeah I made Molly hotter. 

Harry’s birthday was a rousing success. Ron had nervously brought his girlfriend of two weeks, Lavender Brown, and was relieved when Hermione rushed over and hugged Lavender and seemed genuinely happy for the two of them. Ron knew there was an attraction between he and Hermione and had debated between which girl to pursue, but Lavender was much more affectionate and damn she had tits. Though he hadn’t “caught the snitch,” as it were, had handled the bludgers, Sweet Merlin, and the kissing, Ron’s tongue was perpetually sore from the snogging.  
He wasn’t blind though. He knew Harry and Ginny fancied each other, they had for years. But Hermione and Dora were also hanging around him, as well as Loony Lovegood, and Ginny didn’t seem to mind. Ron was going to have to corner Harry about that at some point, well maybe once school started. Ron enjoyed himself at the party, occasionally stealing a kiss from his girlfriend and enjoying the eye candy during the swimming. In addition to his girlfriends abbreviated swimsuit, he quite enjoyed seeing Hermione, Dora, and Luna, not to mention the MILF parade. Narcissa, Andromeda, Cassandra and Diana. His hand would be busy tonight unless he could convince Lavender to help him out. Life was good.  
Ginny’s party was held two weeks later on the Saturday after her birthday and consisted of much of the same crowd, plus Bill and Charlie and a few other Weasley relations. The kids all went swimming, but sadly the MILF parade was less inclined to participate in the river Otter. The highlight for Ron was when Dora had a wardrobe malfunction, allowing Ron a view of her nice tits. Of course, Dora could have whatever tits she wanted, and currently they were not quite as nice as Lav’s. He reflected on his girlfriend. He had gotten to “beat the bludgers” with his tongue a few weeks ago, and was pretty sure he would be able to “shoot the hoop” with his hand or tongue soon. She’d already handled his bat and qaffles once. Shit at this rate he’d be catching the snitch by Halloween. He would need to borrow the twin’s map for a good broom cupboard.  
Sunday morning after breakfast Arthur called a meeting. Bill and Charlie were leaving for Egypt and Romania that afternoon and Arthur said this was about something that would affect the whole family.  
“Children, as you know, your sister and Harry have been sweet on each other for quite some time. It’s time you all know about Harry’s situation. As you know, his parents were killed defeating You-Know-Who, making him the Potter heir.”  
“Yeah, Gin-Gin had to go and have a crush on one of the richest blokes in the Wizarding Britain. Cheers and good luck, little sister,” said Fred.  
Ginny turned bright red. “It’s not a crush Fred, I love him.”  
“Please children, let your father talk,” said Molly, taking Ginny’s hand.  
“First of all, Ginny and Harry took the test about five years ago. Apparently the little bugger hoodwinked his aunt Diana into helping him with the potion as a project to see if he could do it and saved some of it before she banished it after the lesson was over. Harry and Ginny knew they would be married someday for years now….but that’s not the news.”  
“Yeah dad, I mean, Gin Gin told me about that years ago,” said Bill. Bill had always liked Harry and Ginny told him everything.  
“What you don’t realize is that Sirius and Narcissa, they aren’t just waiting to have children, they cannot produce an heir.”  
“That would mean…” said Bill.  
“Yes, Harry is the heir to two noble houses from his birth. When Malfoy was executed last year, his closest living heir was Harry as well. This is further complicated by Lucius having bought Luna Lovegood as a concubine.”  
“Bloody Hell, the poor bloke is gonna go spare every month,” shouted Charlie. Percy wore a scowl, Ron and the twins looked confused.  
“What this means boys is that Harry is going to need to marry three witches and has a concubine for ten years to boot.”  
“I’m gonna kill that fucking arsehole,” Ron shouted.  
“RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY” shouted Molly.  
“no mum. How can you be okay with this, she’s going to be a slag in a harem, a cheap slut to my former best friend. He’ll probably rent them all out to blokes at the school. I’m going to kill…” but Ron never finished his sentence. Ginny had walked up and slapped him on the face.  
“HOW DARE YOU, AFTER ALL HE’S DONE. AFTER HE SAVED ME IN THE CHAMBER. WE’VE ALL TAKEN THE TEST TOGETHER; ME, HERMIOINE, DORA AND LUNA AND WE WILL ALL BE HAPPY TOGETHER. HARRY DIDN’T WANT THIS BUT I LOVE HIM AND I LOVE DORA AND I THINK I LOVER HERMIONE, AND I DON’T WANT LUNA TO BE A SLAVE FOREVER SO PISS OFF.”  
Fred and George wisely kept silent while Percy stood and proceeded to speak.  
“Ginevra, you are too young to understand Love, you are eleven and…”  
“I’m twelve and I don’t need to understand it. It’s a magical test Percy, MAGICAL. It’s NEVER wrong. The only reason the ministry hasn’t made it mandatory is so pricks like Malfoy can go about marring witches for their bloodlines and not their compatibility and you end up with squibs.”  
“I know it’s not ideal,” said Arthur, trying to regain control, “but you must understand, Harry and Ginny knew for a while that he would probably marry Dora as well, that’s not that odd for purebloods to have a second wife for bloodline issues. It’s not unheard of for a third, and I’m sure he and Ginny and Dora would defer that line to a future descendent, but in this case. Luna cannot be freed from slavery until all marriage. It was a blood pact, she cannot be released until Harry has been betrothed magically to a witch for each title. Then her term of ten years starts.”  
“I still can’t believe it,” said Ron. “I mean, three wives and a concubine?”  
“We have to Ron,” said Ginny. “It’s the only way to free Luna.”  
“Right,” said Arthur. “Now that you all understand that, it’s time to talk about summer plans. Ginny will be betrothed at fourteen so that Luna can start her term then. We, that is Ginny, your mother and I, are going for a week-long holiday with the Blacks, Tonkses and the Grangers starting next Sunday to the following Saturday to get to know each other well. As the Grangers are muggles we are going to the resort they go to. As far as you lot go, would you all like to go to Romania to the Dragon preserve? I know you all missed it two years ago.”  
Charlie, who at least had been warned of this part, spoke up, “we have some eggs that should be hatching that week, Norbert, Hagrid’s Norwegian Ridgeback, turns out to be Norberta and is one of the nesting mothers. It will be a blast.”  
Fred, George and Ron all agreed to go. Percy would be staying behind to work on his N.E.W.T. work and expressed that at least he would have a week to study in peace. Bill even agreed to take some time off to visit as well.  
The week leading up to the resort saw Harry a nervous wreck. He had seen Dora’s tits before, and had seen the full monty on Hermione, but Ginny his first love, he would see her. Not to mention his aunt Andi and Molly, who’s tits were the stuff of legend and the source of many a row in his year mates dormitory. Ron didn’t seem to understand that the MILF title could apply to his own mother as well as Harry’s mum. He could never tell Dean or Seamus, they would force a pensive memory out of him and he would never want to touch the shower walls again. Harry was wanking himself sore practically every night thinking about seeing his girls starkers. Visions of tits danced in his head as he awaited the trip.  
Finally, the morning of the 22 dawned and Harry greeted Ginny as she came through the floo. A few minutes later Dora and her family came through as well. As the Grangers were muggles, they would be flying in an airplane. This excited the kids and the men, but the Black sisters were perturbed. Ted placed charms on their bags so that nothing metal would set off the metal detectors, as well as muggle repelling charms, as he explained that normally people traveling without much baggage would draw attention. Everyone has a small case, not many clothes would be needed, and it was shrunk and put into their pockets. Then the nine people disaparated (the kids side along) to the parking garage at the airport. They went through security and met with the grangers in the terminal. After what to Narcissa and Andi thought was a terrifying and unnatural experience of flying through the air without a broomstick was over, they boarded the small boat to the resort.  
Upon arrival Harry found that he had his own room, whereas the girls were all sharing and each adult couple had their own room. The resort had two lobbies. The front lobby was like your typical hotel lobby and people wore clothes. The back lobby was more of a lounge and was clothing free. After sheading his clothes, Harry poked his head out of the room and looked both ways. He then took a tentative step into the hall way towards the lift which was three doors down from his room, the doors happened to belong this his godparents, the Weasleys and the girls. He was almost there when Mr. Weasley stepped out in all his glory.  
“Alright there Harry?” he asked as he walked towards Harry, his large prick bouncing with each step.  
“Er, alright,” said Harry, deciding he might be regretting his choices now.  
“Ah a muggle lift. Ours is done by magic, let’s see, we use these buttons right, bless me it lit up, how cleaver.”  
“Right,” Harry said as they stepped on and went down to the back lobby. After two minutes of awkward conversation his uncle Ted came down followed by John and Sirius came in and it just went from bad to worse. Ted and Arthur had been to a few rituals together and shook hands and conversed like they were meeting for lunch at the Leakey Cauldron, seemingly oblivious to their state of undress, and John and Sirius joined right in. Five minutes later he felt his tongue leave his mouth. There, walking “abreast” were his mum, Cassandra “my big hot Greek in-law”, Aunt Andi “winning cases through sexual intimidation for over twenty years,” and Molly “how on earth does she not walk hunched over,” walking over without a care or a stitch of clothing in the world.  
“Umm,” Harry asked, “Where do you keep your wand?”  
“Well Harry we all know where yours is don’t we,” laughed his aunt, causing Harry to redden. “But seriously,” she continued in a low voice, “we have them in disillusioned wand holsters on our hips, we didn’t get them for you or the girls, you’re all underage anyway. Besides we older ladies need a little support, did it for Casandra too,” referring to the way their tits were still high on their chests despite age and, in Molly’s case, a long contest with a phenomenon first discovered by Sir Isaac Newton.  
Harry was about to protest his lack of a holster but was struck dumb at the sight that just left the lift. There were his future wives. There was Hermione looking proud and calm with her B cup tits bouncing slightly. Dora walked confidently with her Cheshire cat grin and C cup tits (she hadn’t wanted to show up the younger girls too much, so she went smaller for this trip) her hair a subdued blonde (for variety) and her pubic area bare as all get out. Finally, Harry saw Ginny, his Ginny, with her breasts already as big as Hermione’s despite the almost two year age difference, her hips still with the slenderness of youth and a light down of trimmed ginger hair covering her nethers.  
“Hi Harry,” said Ginny shyly as the two gazed at each other, her eyes wide as she apricated Harry’s very erect member.  
“Oak, phoenix core, eight and a half inches, ridged,” quipped Dora as she took in her cousin and future husband’s equipment.  
“Go easy on him girls,” said Andi. “You don’t want to give the poor boy a stroke.”  
“I don’t know mother,” said Dora. “Maybe I could give him a few strokes, might help his problem.”  
“Nymphadora!” shouted Molly, scandalized.  
“That might help actually,” said Casandra. “But sex acts aren’t allowed in public. Harry if it makes you more comfortable you can go use the bathroom and masturbate, a lot of young men have to do it to help them feel more comfortable.”  
Harry was looking at Casandra like she just told him he would have fight a group of trolls armed with nothing but a herring. Dora licked her lips and gave him a wink. Narcissa discreetly removed her wand and uttered a spell, causing Harry’s penis to deflate to manageable size.  
“There dear, it will behave itself for about three hours, Sirius or I can do it again if you need it, I know you don’t want to take care of it right now but do keep in mind if that spell is done too often you will be quite sore. Remember it’s okay if you four experiment, just no actual sex, okay? And to be clear, keep your dick out of their pussies, but other than that go ahead.” And with that the group went out to enjoy the beach, Harry still staring at his mum in shock.  
The first day passed in a daze for Harry, a daze of tits, ass and pussy. Harry found it very difficult not to stare at his future wives. Not that they were being bashful. After some initial shyness on Ginny’s part, the three girls started to blatantly flaunt themselves in front of Harry. The worst was when Dora gave kissing lessens to Hermione and Ginny. Harry had to excuse himself after that display and took things in hand in the restroom amid catcalls from the girls and an offer from Dora to “give him a hand.”  
Meanwhile the adults were having a bit more success guarding their reactions. This was partially due to the frequent shagging that took place in their separate rooms when the couples felt a little too excited.  
It was because of this that Ginny, realizing she needed to have her sunscreen charm reapplied, ran into her parents in their room. They had forgotten to lock the door and Ginny saw Molly on her hands and knees, breasts hanging beneath her while her father rammed into her from behind, smacking her ass on occasion while she moaned. Ginny quickly closed the door and went next door to ask Narcissa, only to find her on her back being fucked by Sirius. This alone would have been embarrassing, but Andi was straddling her face while she gave Ted a blowjob to end all blowjobs, taking his entire length inside her throat. Ginny quickly shut the door and went to her own room and sat there in shock. When Nymphadora came in from outside.  
“Ginny, are you in there? Did you get the charm yet? We were going to play two on two volleyball. Ginny, what’s wrong?”  
Ginny quickly explained what she had seen and Dora smiled.  
“Yeah, I have run into my folks having sex sometimes. I knew my mum and my aunt experimented in the past, but I didn’t think they still sampled the bearded clam, let along with each other. I can’t believe your mum is such a slut! That’s awesome. Well, come on, we’ll have Harry rub muggle sunscreen on you.”  
“I don’t think I can…I mean, oh Dora, I just don’t know!.”  
“Do you need to blow off some steam?  
“What do you mean?” asked Ginny puzzeled.  
“You know, Jillin, patting the bunny, flicking the bean...”  
Ginny just stared at Dora puzzled.  
“Masturbating Ginny” said Dora flatly.  
“Ummm, no. I mean, I never, I don’t know how.”  
“Oh dear, okay, Ginny, can I show you?”  
“Ummm, I don’t know, I mean, I’d like Harry to be my first…”  
“Oh no I don’t mean do it to you, I mean you can watch me and do what I do.”  
“….okay.”  
“Great, now sit cross legged, it’s time for an anatomy lesson”  
For the next thirty minutes Dora showed Ginny the ins and outs of masturbation, so to speak. Ginny was entranced by what she saw in front of her, and started to copy Dora’s actions on her own pussy. Within five minutes they were both climaxing hard.  
“That…that was bloody brilliant,” said Ginny.  
“Yeah, later…if you want I could…you know….just keep in mind the offers open.” Said Dora.  
Ginny licked her lips and shyly approached Dora and gave her a kiss on the lips. “maybe later…I’d like to have my first…hands on experience with Harry.”  
Ginny and Dora walked arm in arm back to where Harry and Hermione were waiting for them in Harry’s room.  
“All set?” Harry asked. Dora nudged Ginny.  
“ah, no, all the adults were…occupied. Harry could you rub some muggle sunscreen on me?”  
“Umm….okay, on your back?” Harry asked nervously.  
“For starters, yeah…”  
Harry applied some of the sunscreen to his hands and started working on her shoulders on down to her back.  
“Don’t forget the legs,” Ginny added.  
Trembling, Harry started to work on her caves and then up to her slender thighs, causing Ginny to moan. Harry then hesitated.  
“Harry, the poor girl doesn’t want to burn her bum, go on and help her out.” Dora said.  
Harry started to massage the lotion into her butt slowly. He then started to work it in some more. Ginny then surprised Harry by rolling over.  
“Get my front too?” she asked.  
Mouth dry, Harry started to work in the lotion over her arms, then her legs, her tummy and finally her developing breasts. Ginny’s breath hitched as he rolled his fingers over her sensitive nipples as he applied the sunscreen to her curves.  
“Harry, get the inside of my thighs,” Ginny said.  
Nervously Harry started applying sunscreen to her thighs, avoiding her pussy until Dora picked up his hand, wiped it off and laid it on Ginny’s sex. Dora started whispering instruction in Harry’s ear and he started to massage Ginny’s clit. Eventually he tentatively inserted his finger into her pussy and Ginny gasped and started to tremble, moaning Harry’s name until she was finished. After watching Harry minister to Ginny, Hermione and Dora both told Harry he had to do them as well and Harry obliged. Hermione was shocked when in the middle of applying sunscreen to her chest, Ginny joined in on the other breast and Dora started to do her inner thighs. Within minutes Hermione was quivering in orgasm and pulled Harry down for a hard kiss. Then to Harry’s shock, she turned and started to kiss Dora passionately.  
“Lay down Dora,” Ginny said, as Dora got on her tummy and the three teens started to work the sunscreen into her back, legs and butt. Harry was working between her legs and carefully, gently started to stroke her inner thighs, causing Dora to moan. Dora then flipped over and the girls started to work on her chest as Harry worked on her legs, inching closer to her sex. Finally, after lathering her in sunblock, he started to work his fingers inside her pussy. He looked up and saw Dora and Ginny kissing while Hermione worked on Dora’s chest. He stroked her clit with his thumb as he plunged into her core with his index and middle finger, causing Dora to shutter in a powerful orgasm.  
“Now it’s your turn Harry,” Dora said.  
Harry laid on his stomach, which was not altogether that comfortable with his raging hard on. The girls started to rub the lotion into his skin. Harry was in heaven as three beautiful girls rubbed down his back and his butt and legs. Then they rolled him over. Ginny worked on his chest and arms, while Hermione worked on his stomach and Dora his legs. When they finished Dora called their attention.  
“Okay girls, watch carefully,” and she started to stroke Harry’s cock up and down. “It’s a lot easier than getting a girl off, do you two want to try it?”  
First Ginny then Hermione took turns stroking his cock until Harry was about to burst. Then to his shock Dora enveloped his cock in her hot, wet mouth and he lost control, shooting his load into her mouth. When he was finished, Dora rose from him and kissed Ginny then Hermione, sharing Harry’s taste with them.  
“That was bloody amazing,” Harry said.  
“And just think, we will still be here a while.” Said Dora winking.  
Having shed some of the sexual tension, the four teens enjoyed themselves with a game of two on two beach volleyball, during which point Dora discretely shrunk her tits down to a b cup to not bounce so much, and then a great deal of swimming in the ocean.  
After dinner with the parents, the four retired to Harry’s room.  
“So Ginny, do you want to learn how to give a blowjob?” Dora said flatly.  
“I ummm.” Ginny said as she eyed Harry hungrily, “Yes?”  
“Okay then, I did this a couple other times with a few blokes I dated before I decided Harry was the only guy for me. There is not wrong way to give a bloke a blowjob, but there are some ways that are better than others.” Dora then proceeded to give Harry a blowjob. When he was nearing his release, she pulled off of him. “I already got a load, do either of you want to give it a shot?”  
Ginny took a tentative step forward knelt down before a seated Harry. She looked him in the eyes as she lowered her herself on to his cock and took him into her mouth. Following Dora’s instructions, she licked all around the head and the shaft and applied suction. Before long Harry was bucking his hips as he released his seed in her mouth. When she finished she opened her mouth to display his cum to him and then swallowed.  
“You greedy bitch, share!” Hollard Dora in mock outrage.  
“I guess Hermione will have to have a turn so she can share,” Ginny said teasingly.  
“Uhh, it’s gonna be a while till I’m ready again,” said Harry.  
“Good, I can teach you how to eat pussy!” Dora said enthusiastically.  
In short order Harry found himself staring down at Dora’s hairless muff.  
“Now Harry, try and keep your tongue flat. Kiss around the vulva first and then start licking. You can also use your fingers. Ginny and Hermione, do you want to try this as well? I mean if we are all going to be together…”  
Harry spent the next twenty minutes licking Dora and learning how to pleasure her. After Dora’s release, he looked over and Ginny was straddling Hermione’s face, frantically bucking her hips into her mouth.  
“EAT MY PUSSY YOU SLUT” shouted Ginny as Hermione continued her ministrations. Harry decided to provide Hermione some more incentive and dove between her legs. This caused Hermione to redouble her efforts making Ginny yell out in pleasure at the same time Harry brought Hermione to orgasm with his tongue and fingers.  
“All right!” exclaimed Dora. “Harry’s ready to go, and now that we know how much of a slut Hermione is it’s time for her to please her man. Suck that cock you fucking slut!”  
Ginny got off of the older girls face and Hermione got off the bed and walked on her hands and knees towards Harry. She rose on her knees and started to suck Harry off with enthusiasm. She started to gag but kept at it. Before long Harry released his load down her throat and the four piled into the bed and went to sleep. 

A/N: This might be the last chapter I write for a while. I have some other stories in progress on ffn that are less smutty and need my attention.


End file.
